The Original Wife
by Kelskels030501
Summary: Bella has been Keeping a secret. She is a Vampire and also she is married to an original. With a few twists and turns and surprises will Edward win back bella or will she stay with KOL MIKEALSON I have started a PREQUEL for this so i hope you enjoy
1. Losing My Love

Losing my love

BPOV

Introduction Early 1920's Chicago

Me and Kol were walking around Chicago looking at the products in the windows "we should get out of here soon so Nik cant get us" Kol said " I agree i don't want to feel trapped by him anymore kol" i said he nodded and kissed me "its okay love" we will go tonight i promise and will go were ever you want" i smiled at him " I Love You Kol!" i said to him " i love you to" he ran in to a shop and i picked up thebottom of my dresses and followed after him laughing in to a shop "come on lets get you some new clothes for the trip" he said whilest lifted up a silk nightgown that showed alot of bust and hardly covered my bum i laughed "you would look lovely in that love" he said to me and i laughed at him "you really want me to get that love" i said to him "well your a petrova and all petrova are good looking in anything i smiled and he pouted at me "please" he said "fine" i said and took it of him

We got a bunch more clothes from the shop and then went to hunt after dropping the clothes of at home. Kol was following me on top of buildings whilest i walked down the street with my shawl wrapped around my shoulders and i heard a bunch of men follow me i looked behind me pretending to be scared and i lifted up my dress and began to run at human pace down the path and i could hear them start to run aswell i turned down an alley way and started to act frantic when the men got down the alley "well,well what a pretty little woman we have here boys" the bigger one said and i looked at them "please don't hurt me" and they looked at me then laughed i looked at them all and smirked "ye Fellows live her alone" kol said i let my vampire face out and the men got scared i compeled one of them whilest Kol got the others "DOnt moe" and i began to feed i drank all his blood just before his heart stopped and gave him a bit of mine and compelled him to forget.

I heard a voice at the alley way "What a touching display of Teamwork" Nik said "Niklaus what are you doing here" i asked "well word got out that you are eaving me and we cant have that can we?" he said and i saw kol look at him an di saw the dagger and i looked at kol "Love run and hide" he said to me "i cant leave you" i said with tears down my eyes he looked at me and then went to attack Nik when Klaus got the upper hand and daggered him "Go" kol said and i ran as fast as i could "You can alays run love but never hide" and i had tear streaming down my face and that is how i ended up in forks


	2. He Back

He's back?

BPOV

I had just woke up from a bad dream the same dream i have nearly everynight Kol face when he got daggered made me really upset "you okay love" Edward asked me and i nodded i got out of bed and ready for school.

We were driving to school "Love are you sure you are okay you have been awful quiet" he said and i nodded "im okay Edward i've just been in deep thought" i said and he nodde "Okay love come on were at school" he said and i got out of the car and went and stood with the rest of the cullens whilest Edward wrapped his arm around me i missed Kol Doing that and calling me love "HI belly bear" Emmett shouted and i giggled "hi Emmy-bear" i said and he started to laugh the bell whent and we started to make our way to classes i first had Maths with Alice and the English on my own and it went like that until lunch came.

I walked to the Canteen and sat with Emmett and Jasper who were already there "Hi Emmett, Jasper" i said and they nodded bak to me i sat down and got out my Biology work to go through when the rest of the cullens came and sat with us "Hello Love" Eddie said "hi Edward" he put some food down and i took abit along with the can of coke Alice and Edward were helping me with some Homework when the speakers crackled and Mrs cope's voice was heard "_**Can Isabella Swan please make your way to the Reception Klaus Mikealson is here to see you" **_and then they crackled again im going to kill that bastard i rushed to put everything away and raced to the reception when i saw him stood flirting with the headmistress wearing a leather jacket a loose tshirt and jeans "yes well shes a wonderful girl" Mrs Murphy said "ahh Isabella we were just talking about you" she said looking at me "Isa wonderful to see you again" nik said and i nodded i looked in to Mrs Murphys Eyes "Exscys yourself as you have work to do" i compelled her and she smiled and looked at us "exscuse me lots of work" i nodded and when she left i noticed nobody else was here and i walked up to him and hit him right around the face "You Bastard i couldn't say it then so im saying it now you are an absoulut bastard and i can't belive what you did and i kept hitting him and he grapped my wrists "always knew you had some Katerina in you isa." He said and i glared at him and then al the cullens came rushing in "Bella love don't do that again" Edward said hugging me and i just stood there whilest Klaus chuckled "Shut it Nik i'm pissed of with you" andedward jawked at me "Love thats not away alady speaks" and i growled "Wow isa see you have been haveing fun with cold ones ah what would Kol say lets think... Thats my Isa the danger magnet of us all even more than you Nik" he said and i let asmile out "Probably" i said "there that smile that you can kill people with."

"Love are you going to introduce us to youe friend?" Edward asked getting abit protective "This is Klaus" i said and nik looked at me as to say that it "this is Klaus the aggronant spoiled little bastard who doesn't know when to give the fuck up" i said and Nik glared at me and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and he looked at me and smirked "well mate word of warning be careful i have a little brother and he is very possessive of things he adores such as little isa here" he said and i nodded "wait nik did you say IS" he looked at me and smirked "wait and see love" he said and i glared at him and i looked at the cullens then back to nik who was already gone and i looked back to the cullens who had looks to say EXPLAIN NOW!

Well thanks Niklaus for leaving me in this mess!


	3. Back to the Family

The cullens just looked at me confused with a look from Edward saying 'you better explain before I kill' "ill meet you at your house in 1 hour" I said and walked back to Charlie's house.

I walked upstairs in to my secret closet that was hidden behind those hideous clothes I walked to the back and opened the door and it lead me in to a totally different room I got my massive suit case and used vampire speed and packed everything except a Black Leather Trousers and a Blood red tube top with red heels, I let my hair fall in to its waves that went to about mid back I also put on some red lipstick and just left it at that.

I carried my bag downstairs in to the rusty old truck I cant wait till I can buy a better car I walked back in to the house as Charlie was coming in I walked in to the Sitting room and he just starred at me I looked in to his eyes and felt my eyes dilate "you never had a daughter called Isabella Swan or you was never married you will live a long happy life and find a perfect women to marry" I compeled him he repeated what I said and I speed to the Truck an drove to the cullens.

-Cullens house-

Esme did do good on the house but if I know Nik then he will have a better house. I was walking up the stairs when Edward opened the door 'Bella, love that isn't an appropriate outfit for you and those shoes you will probably kill yourself' he said I just nodded and walked in to the cullens house.

Emmett just gawked at me and alice had a smile on her face I actually have a body that anyone would kill for, Rose looked jealous "OMG bella I love your clothes" alice said "I know that was all an act well lets sit down because its story time" I said and sat down on the Red plimp seat if you couldn't tell I love the colour red.

" well… my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan its Isabella Elizabeth Petrova- Mikaelson well its Pierce now…" I said "bella…" carlisle asked "yes?" I replied "When you say Mikaelson do you mean like the originals like Finn, Elijah, Niklause, Kol and Rebekah?" he asked "yes…Yes I do" I said thinking of Kol "how are you realeted to them?" he asked "let me tell you my story… Well I was born in bulgaria in the 1500's and I had a older sister Katarina Petrova who is now a complete bitch well she had a child out of wedlock and when she had her baby girl I got to hold I tried to give her to Katrina but my father told me to stop he took the child away to his and my mothers room and I told Kat that I will take her to a good family I hugged her got my cloak and went to Fathers room and took the child whilest he wasn't looking and I ran and gave her to one of the Rich peoples door as I knew they were really friendly I left a note saying 'Please take good care of her as we cant keep her ~ I.P and K.P' as you can tell I cared for her dearly but she changed she wasn't Katarina she was know Katherin when I got back Father banished her and I told him it wasn't fair so he banished me aswell I packed my best gown and left with Katherin we went to America and we meet Trevor he took a fancy to my sister so she used it to get us to meet the Mikaelson we were invited to a ball and that's when I meet him… Kol we feel in love and on our wedding night he turned me as that's what I asked for as a wedding gift i ony took 3 hours so i drank some Human blood and i was a vampire im stronger than other vanpires as i have Original blood in me and after i was changed i was a witch aswell so im a hybrid like my Idiotic ?" i finished.

Edward asked "if your 'Married' then why are you here?" he asked " that brings us to the next chapter me and kol was in Chicago in the 1920's with the Ripper my sis-in-law bekkah and nik me and Kol wanted to part from Nik so we were at a restraunt talking about where we wanted to go when Nik or Klaus came to dagger us Kol compelled me to run and he'll find me i ran when i turned arouned he mouthed that he loves me and N-ni... no Klaus daggered him i saw his face get covered in vains and then i ran but i heared Klaus promise he'll find me that good for nothing bastard" i said they all looked shocked

"Izzy thats not nice you know you shouldn't talk about Family like that" Klaus said "what ever Nik i can still hurt you just by thinking" i said calling him nik as that always get me of the hook he grond "you know how to wiggle your way out of any situacion" he said chuckling i nodded "Anyways i got you an Late birthday present" he said " wait its her birthday next month" eddie said "iz you been lying to people or should i say cold one" Nik questioned "yes now give me my prezzie" i said "come on in" was all he said i looked confused until He was stood there in all his original glory.

"KOL!" i yelled i ran up to him and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him he had his hands on my bum and kissed back begging for entrance which i happly granted when i heard something "OK OK i dont need to see my Older brother and bestfriend/Sissy get it on" bekkah said "beks!" i said getting of kol which he pouted at and gave her a hug then Elijah came in i hugged him aswell "Isabella nice to see you again" he said he was only allowed to call me by my full name as that what he does with Everyone "you to Eli" i said going to stand back with kol.

All the cullens were watching us "im bored" i said randomly " OMG beks we HAVE to go SHOPPING and then CLUBBING..." i squeled and she squeled with me nodding her head "...and its all on Nik" i said with a smile "why me izzy" he asked "do you want me to go there" i asked an dhe nodded "ok 1) You Daggered Kol 2) you TRIED to dagger me 3) you got one of my sposedly friends asking me to get you to go out with her and 4) you left me here for god knows how long with shifters and Sparkling Fairy Princesses" i stated "oh oh were are the Fairys Bells" Emmett asked i just shock my head and rose smacked him on the back of the head i tackled Klaus and got his wallet and spead upstairs in to a bathroom with him on my tail and the rest of the Mikealsons laughing i locked the door and got out his Platinum, Gold and Silver credit card i shoved them down my bra so he wouldnt get them i opened the door and gave him the wallet back he looked shocked i smiled walked downstairs gave kol a kiss and pulled bekks to her Maybach Landaulet that is $1.25M but i first shouted "thanks for the credit cards nik" i speed to the car "DRIVE" i shouted and i heard a muffled laugh and "that little bitch took my Pl..." i couldnt hear him anymore but my phone rang it said KOL

**KOL **Bella

Miss me that much babe?

**Ye, actually but i also wanted to ask were are Klause Credit cards**

some were inly i and you can get them i heard Eddie growl and Kol laugh

**where would that be egsactly?**

Down my bra i said rather cooly if i do say so my self "IZZY WHY YOUR SO LUCKY I CANT GET TO YOU OR EGH" klause shouted and i laughed

**ok babe **

oh and tell nik im getting a car aswell and he knows how i like to spend money on cars

**Have fun Babe love you **

love you too bye

**see ya **

i hung up and me and bekks laughed i pulled out the cards and she looked stunned 'Izzy you took his 3 most exspensive cards" she asked "ye ok first car shopping" i said and she nodded

_car dealership_

we been looking around for ages looking for a car when i saw her a Red McLaren P1 GTR that costed $3.3M "bekks come here " i shouted "my baby" i said "oh nik gonna kill you" she said "not if i get it half price" i said with a evil glint in my eyes she just laughed when a man about 27 walked up to you and checked me out "so what can i do for you today babe" he asked i fluttered my eyelashes "this car please" i said rather seducatly if thats even a word he looked like he was having an orgasum "babe this car is a bit to exspensive" he said i put my hand to my bra and pulled out niks platinum credit card "i think i can manage" i said and i smelt something and looked over at bekks he had cumed it was funny he nodded and lead us to hes booth and gave me forms to fill but before he left i compeld him "the car is haf price" i said he repeated what i said "ladies i have just found out the car is half price" he said "wow thats great i said smiling at him i paid for the car got my keys and waved at him he looked like he was going to cum more.

I got in my car and beks got in her we manged to make it so our radios connected so we can talk with out losing credit

_BEKKA _BELLA

_Iz did you see him that was funny _

i know right he cumed i cant belive it

we talked about bullshit until we got to the mall.

We first went to victorias Secret were me and bekks were modeling for each other but the perks of being a mikaelson you get your own room as this mall is ran by vamps so they freak out about me because of 3 things

1) im half withch half vamp

2) my sis is a psyco bitch

3) im married to a mikealson

so yeah i was trying on a black floral babydoll outfit and posed for bekka who gave me a glass of champagne "very you and i think you need to buy it" we put it on a pile of what i was buying beks has already sorted out but still bought something i also bought a leather mini skirt and pencil skirt a mojo jacket and black gladiator wedges with a white blouse we also bought a tun of dresses like a black 3 inch of the grouned slit in the side summer dress we payed for them and carried them around

-Finished shopping-

I got over 200 bags that were covering my back seat and in my boot whilest beks had 50. i drived up to the familliar path leading to the cullens house and i got out of my car and walked in "were back" i shouted " Izzy give me my cards back" klaus said i throw them at him and he caught them i placed my self on kols lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist which we got a growl from eddie "calm it Nik we didnt make a dent... i think" i said "so whats that $3.3 million car doing outside" everyone looked wide eyed at me except bekka and Klaus "half price... sorta" i said then ELijah stepped in " you seduced him didnt you isabella and then compelled him" he said with a smirk "see this is why i like Eli more than Klaus and Finn he knows me really well" kol just chuckled "me and bekks are gonna get ready were all going clubbing nik its the club owned by vamps so we get a private area and dont worry we did the same shopping because were bitches like that scaring people" i said smileling me and bekks went up to a random room and i took a shower when i got out i put on my black Tricot top by CLUB L that was Crop cut with rounded neckline Wrap back with open sections and a hot pink Mini Skirt i also put on black wedges but my hair in tight curls and pink eyeshadow and Pink lipgloss Bekks wore the same but white and light pink.

i decende the stairs and walke to my now empty car "Kol you wanna drive with me" i asked "sure hun" he jumped in and i speed to LATE NIGHT BITE i loved that name with it being a vampire BAr and nobody else new apart from vamps there was a long Qeue of humans i walked to the front and the bouncer new who i and m family were and spoke in to hes ear piece "the Originals are here" he let us threw with the dissapointmeant from the line i walked in and was greated by a waiter who should us to our booth with every head in our direction we walked through the crowed and walked in to our room "can i have a drink O+ FRESH" i told the waiter he nodded and walked out i sat on the love seat with Kol when the waiter came in with a young boy around 20 he was staring at me when i stood up he got put in the seat and i walked around him i walked to kol and leaned to him "wanna share" i purred "i would love to sweety" he said i walked to the boy who was called Sam i looked in to his eyes and felt them dialate "dont move or scream" i said and he nodded my vains appered under my eyes and my fangs grow soi leaned over to hes neck same as Kol and drunk i could tell the cullens were disgueted "why she get to have all the fun" klause pouted i finshed up and there was some blood left "knock yourself out not everyday we have O+" i told him throwing the boy to him he didnt hesatate hes teeth were out and hes eyes changed to that wolf thing "mmm!" he mouned "Babe wh dont you sing us a song" kol whispered in to my ear "i would love to i walked out of the door makeing sure the blood was gone walked to the stage and toke to the mic

_Yo, I don't think we should talk about this_

_Come on, why not?_

_People might misunderstand what we're tryin' to say, you know?_

_No, but that's a part of life)_

_Come on_

_[CHORUS]_

_Let's talk about sex, baby_

_Let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things_

_And the bad things that may be_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd_

_It keeps coming up anyhow_

_Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic_

_Cuz that ain't gonna stop it_

_Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows_

_Many will know anything goes_

_Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be_

_How it was, and of course, how it should be_

_Those who think it's dirty have a choice_

_Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off_

_Will that stop us, Pep? I doubt it_

_All right then, come on, Spin_

_[CHORUS]_

_Hot to trot, make any man's eyes pop_

_She use what she got to get whatever she don't got_

_Fellas drool like fools, but then again they're only human_

_The chick was a hit because her body was boomin'_

_Gold, pearls, rubies, crazy diamonds_

_Nothin' she ever wore was ever common_

_Her dates heads of state, men of taste_

_Lawyers, doctors, no one was too great for her to get with_

_Or even mess with, the Prez she says was next on her list_

_And believe me, you, it's as good as true_

_There ain't a man alive that she couldn't get next to_

_She had it all in the bag so she should have been glad_

_But she was mad and sad and feelin' bad_

_Thinkin' about the things that she never had_

_No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note_

_That last night was dope_

_Let's talk about sex, baby (sing it)_

_Let's talk about you and me (sing it, sing it)_

_Let's talk about all the good things_

_And the bad things that may be_

_Let's talk about sex (come on)_

_Let's talk about sex (do it)_

_Let's talk about sex (uh-huh)_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out_

_Come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right_

_[repeat]_

_(Yo, Pep, I don't think they're gonna play this on the radio_

_And why not? Everybody has sex_

_I mean, everybody should be makin' love_

_Come on, how many guys you know make love?)_

_(talk about sex- Salt n Pepa)_

the room had cheeres and wooping coming from all over "ill sing another then"

You can't touch this [x5]

My, my, my music hits me so hard

Makes me say "Oh my Lord"

Thank you for blessing me

With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet

It feels good, when you know you're down

A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown

And I'm known as such

And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)

Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)

Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)

Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)

Fresh new kicks, advance

You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance

So move, outta your seat

And get a fly girl and catch this beat

While it's rolling, hold on

Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on

Like that, like that

Cold on a mission so fall them back

Let 'em know, that you're too much

And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch

Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)

Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)

Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)

Give me a song, or rhythm

Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em

Now, they know

You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show

That's hype, and tight

Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe

Or a tape, to learn

What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn

The charts? Legit

Either work hard or you might as well quit

That's word because you know...

You can't touch this [x3]

Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time!

Go with the funk, it is said

That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead

So wave your hands in the air

Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair

This is it, for a winner

Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner

Move, slide your rump

Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump

Yeah... (You can't touch this)

Look, man (You can't touch this)

You better get hype, boy, because you know (You can't touch this)

Ring the bell, school's back in (You can't touch this)

Break it down! (Crazy bridge) Stop, Hammer time!

You can't touch this [x4]

Break it down! (Nice pants, Hammer) Stop, Hammer time!

Every time you see me

The Hammer's just so hype

I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic

Now why would I ever stop doing this?

With others making records that just don't hit

I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay

It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"

And the rest can go and play

You can't touch this [x8]

(Cant touch this-M. )

"i have time for one more" i said

come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your life right

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells what you gonna do with your life

Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one

But girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls - they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl

And hide her away from the rest of the world

I want to be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls - they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun,

They want to have fun,

They want to have fun...

(girls just wanna have fun-Cyndi Lauper)

I smiled "thanks" i walked of to kol and he kissed me i mean full make out sesion and we get intrupted by bekks wanting me to dance with her so i did and we were propably drunk on blood and alcohol we were giggling all the way back as the men can hold there drink down they were driving home and i kept seducing kol.

Me and kol were in my room and i got in to the langeria i bought earlier and i walked up to kol and kissed him and we got kinda busy after that i had my head on Kols chest and he wrapped hes arms around my waist and i started to close my eyes.

Finally the Family is back together i thought and feel asleep.


	4. Confronting the Cullen and back to MF

Today i was going to confrount the cullens. My eyes flutteres open but closes again as the sun shone on to the room through the hotel window.

I've been trying to unwrap Kols' arms from around my waist but it was a struggle aa he was holding on to me "kol babe wake up if your not gonna let me go" he mouned. So i did my best and stradeled him abd started to kiss him he kissed back but then bit my bottom lip which caused me to gasp and he plunged he tounge in to my mouth getting it tangled with mine he pulled away chuckling "i could get used to this" he said opening hes eyes "hey babe you know what the day is" i asked "monday i think love" he said "SHIT!" i said shooting out of bed and to the wardrobe getting out and changed into a purple corset black leather trousers leather jacket and black ankle boots "babe whats up" kol said getting up and changed and i mumbled "school" he nodded "ill drive you" he said and i nodded he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hotel to his car. I did my make-up on the way to school and i also brushed my hair as i had sex hair.

When we got in to forks high car park all the students were looking at kols car I said "bave why dont we give them all a show" i said to kol qith a smirk on my face"i like your thinking" he replied. He parked up were i usually parked we both got out of the car and meeted at the back of the car "come back at lunch you can meet my friends" i said empathsising friends so he kniws i dont really like them he leaned in and kissed me which i happily grantdd and wrapped my arms around his neck i heard mumurs from all over the parking lot saying things like 'i thought she was with cullen' and 'is that bella shes hot' i swear i heard kol growl whilest kisaing me i pulled away and walled to the car whilest i followed he rolled down his window i bent down and from the corner of my eye saw mike checking out my ars "so ill come at lunch and ill bring niklause i dont think eli would come... oh and bekkah come to school for day" i nodded "ok that'll be fun" i said i leaned down and kissed him full on the lips i pulled away and smirked "love ya babe" he said "love you to" he reved up his engine and pulled out as he was pulling out bekkah pulled in and everyone gawked at her car.

She pulled into were kol was parked and was touching up her hair and make up. Jessica walked over to me as beks was doing her hair "bella i thought you was dating Edward oh and i love your outfit" she said propoblly trying to get gossip before i answerd bekkah got out of her car and hugged me "hi to you to bekkah and klause and kol might be coming at lunch" ye i no and i can't belive nik Nik coming to a school that will be funny" she said with a smirk i nodded. Jessica faced towards bekkah and said " hi I'm Jessica Stanley and you are..." she asked " hi important rebekka mikealson best friend and sister to Bella's boyfriend" I swear I heard her mumble "husband" when the bell went we went to class .

************* lunch***********

I was sitting at the table in the canteen with Jessica and her pose and and bekkah when the door opened and kol and nic walked in the spotted us and nic started to walk over "who you think gonna be hit on first?" i asked bekkah we both giggled. I got up out of my seat and walked over to kol and kissed him with alother of i pulled away i dragged him to the table in the middle Of the canteen. Kol sat down and pulled me on to his knee and klaus was next to bekkah and Angela "guys this is my boyfriend kol and his brother klaus but i call him nic to pas him of" i said .

Lauren flirted with Kol when i went to get my lunch "hi kol how about me and you get out of here and have some fun" Lauren purred in to he's ear "no Lauren is it but i love bella" he said and looked at me. After lunch finished kol and klaus left to go and finish packing

********** end of school*******  
>it was time to confrunt the cullens i was scared as hell i walked out of the school to meet kol i walked out of the door seeing kol bait scared as Jessica and lauren was walking up to him he saw Mr abduction smiled i walked past slag 1 and slag 2 who looked pissed and wrapped my arms around kol neck as he wrapped his below my waist i kissed him. when i pulled away i walked to the passenger seat and got in wilest kol got in and i saw bekka get in her car. kol drove out of the school car park and we drove to the cullens.<p>

when we got there i saw klaus car and eli and him getting out of of it. i walked up on to porch i knocked on the door and a very bouncy pixie "come on in bella" she said when ahead saw thereto she frowned "oh some on in "she continted" they followed me in to the living room and me and kol sat on the love seat whiles three stood behind us "so im guessing you have questions" i said and they nodded "ok to make this easier you each get one questions" they agreed "so carlisle what you wanna ask" i asked him "well if you are as old as you say how come the volturi don't know of you?" he asked i looked at Klaus " well they do know about us they are scared of me and my family as we can take them out with our eyes closed" he said with a smirk.

"next can be ... Jasper" i said he nodded " have any of you fought in the war or helped the war out in anyway" he asked and Elijah answered "e, we didnt fight in the wars but we gave a lot of money for the food and clothing to help out" (AN sorry i dont think they did but i wanted them to and knowing Elijah he might of) he nodded with the answer he was given i then loked at rose she understood that i wanted her to ask her question "can your kind of vampire have children have children?" of course she was going to ask that "i think as long as one of the witches to do a spell on us i know this as i was friends with a bennet witch who i later found out was travaling with my dear sister and i couldnt contact any of these because Klause being the idiot he is dragged them away for 'Family bonding time' or i like to call it threaten them to stay with him or they get a dagger to the heart" i finished and klause looked a bit pissed and i saw himglaring at me and gve him a smal wave which made him smile next esme asked her question "how long have you and kol been Married?" she asked and i was doing it in my head "err...about 540 years i think" i said looking at kol he just shrugged and said " all i would of said is a long time because it is" i just shock my head whilet Klause was chuckling and Eli was smiling as he is very formal. next was Emmett "how old are you all Humanly and Vampirely" he said and we all looked at Elijah who wasnt very happy because he had to do the calculations he glared at me and his siblings and began "well im stuck at 25 and vampire 1025 Niklause human is 23 and vampire 1023 my dear sister Rebekka human is 20 and Vampire 1020 Kol human is 19 and is 1019 and this little witch..." and kol had to mumble 'Lirerally' which cause a wack from me and then Klause chuckling and Beks Giggling he carried on with a shake of his head "Isabella human is 19 and is 539 in vampire and as kol nicely pointed out she is also a witch so a hybrid like Niklaus so half witch and half Vampire so she didnt loss her witch side which is bad for us sometimes" i just shrug my sholders then alice asked her question "when did your fashion sense been so good?" rebbekah burst out laughing "bella are you telling me you been pretending to have Shit fashion sense" beks asked whilest kol and klaus were trying to not laugh "maybeeeeee!" i said and we all laughed "well to answer your Question Pixie bella has always had brilliant fashion sense even as a human" bek said and Alice looked dumb found and last and defently least was Eddie "Bella why are you lying about all this? because i know your not married and certainly not a Vampire" he said kol looked like he was ready to kill him "well Eddie i aint lying asked Jasper and i defienty AM A VAMPIRE!" i said extending my fangs.

A phone rang and Klaus got his phone out and answered it

Klaus Caller

Ahhh, Stefan how are you

fine Klaus but your hybrids our going haywire with out you here

well ill be there soon just collecting isabella you remember her right?

yes who couldnt forget the only girl to be able to hold down her liqure "HEY, im still here" Bekka called "hey Stefan" i called

Hey bells. im gonna get of i have to keep YOUR hybrids at bay

ok bye

with that he hung up "have we got the Ripper back" i asked with a smile and klause nodded, i squieled kol shuck his head "well i know whats on my list to do when i go back to mystic falls" i said "oh and what would that be" Kol asked with a smirk and i knew he wanted to annoy then Cullens "well theres two things me and beks have got another shopping spree and me and the ripper AKA stefan are going on a killing spree" and the other mikealson looked happy but the cullens looked disgusted "bella do you kill people" carlisle asked "yes" was all i replied Klause jumped in "ok bags are packed and in car so lets go i need to control some hybrids" he said "wait wait wait you made hybrids so dobleganger is dead?" i asked "no all i needed was to feed my hybrids her blood" i just nodded and i got in the car all the cullens tryed to protest especially Eddie asking me to marry him and i just walked of and got in to my car and drove of when the thers got in.

afew hours later we got to a sighn saying 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' i was overjoyed i get to carry on with my life with the ones i loved


	5. Scooby-Gang and a Problem

We pulled up to a big white house "this is deffently what i picture Klause bying" i said to Kol and he chuckled. We got out of the car and i got my 2 big suitcases and made mt way in to the house when i got in hybrids were watching me and growling but i just walked past in to Mine and Kol's room when a hybrid came up to me "Exscus me. Miss That is Master Kols room" she said glaring at me and just smirked at her "and now its mine aswell its been like this for over 500 years so just because your a hybrid doesnt mean you know best at the matternof fact your not even a proper one you was made one so get over yourself" i sneered back and she lunged at me and bite me "you little bitch" i screamed and kol came zooming up "babe whats Wrong?" he asked we concern in he's voice "that pup bite me" i said "KLAUS!"  
>he shouted and with that Nik was up the stairs "i need your blood one of your fucking Hybrids bite me" i said "was you pissing her of?" he asked as we walked down the stairsto the kitchen to get a cup "no, she tried to get me out of mine and kols room and i told her i've been in the same room as him for over 500 years and then i told her she wasnt a proper hybrid" i said and Kol was gave me a cup with he's blood in and i drank it straight away "im going to the grill i prosome bekkah is there so ill meet her" i want and got changed first in to a black long sleeved dress that ended just an inch from my ars and hugged all my curves, red wedges and a red leather jacket i did my make up which was natural and i left my hair in its naturral waves i walked out of the house and to my car and set of to the grill.<p>when i got to the CAr park everyone was watching my car, i got out and the boys were drowling and the girls... well lets say half envi and 12 jeolous. i walked in to the grill and like the parking lot everyone was staring i saw bekkah near the bar so i waled up to her and covered her eyes "Guess who?" i asked giggling she then started to laugh "hello Bella" i sat down and order a 'sex on the beach' i was talking to Beks when the door swung open and in came both salvatores the Doppleganger, hunter a baby vamp and a bennet all sat down and i smirked "be right back bekkah" she nodded and smirked i walked over to there table "well look what the cat or should i say Vamp dragged in isnt it Damon and Stefan Salvator" i said and they looked up and Stefans eyes lite up he stood up and gave me a hug "well isnt it Isabella Pierec the baby petrova" he said i laughed "well hello damon i like how your Gawping at me but remember married and have been for 500 years sorry" i said and he smirked "how is your original husband since hes been in a box" i just smirked "perfectly happy in more ways than one and heared bekah chocke on her drink laughing with that "bekkah be careful" i said then lil miss im the best beacause im the doppleganger spoke up "w-w-wait Pierce, petrova a-a-are you releated to Katherin" she asked and i nodded "yep oh and bonnie i was ery good Friends with emily didnt use her like my whore of a sister did i hope she told you about me" i said with a genuin smile "what your Isabeela Elizabeth petrova- Mikealson" she said "mhmm oh stefan we need to go on a killing spree and do drinks you were awsome as the Ripper and everyone knows that i have to go now so toddles" i said walking back to bekkah "bella you know damons watrching your arse right" she said with a smirk "i had a feeling he was if kol find out whell be dead"  
>i said and then arms wrapped around my waist "if i find out what? kol asked and i turned around and wrapped my arms around he's neck "doesnt matter" i said and leaned in and kissed scobby gang were watching us and ELijah and Nik came in "did you all miss me that much" i said laughing and hugging Nik and Eli whilest blondie vamp was glaring at me "nik i think you have an admirer" i aid nodding to blondie Vamp "that CAroline Forbes the sheriffes daughter and a new Vampire your sister turned her"<br>i nodded "Kat rowaning the Doppleslut life i bet you she pulling both salvators along just like my dear big sister did" and he nodded when my phone rang "and speaking of the she-Devil" i said and answering my phone

Katherin Bella

Katerina what do i owe this pleasure Dear Dear Little sister i was wondering if you are in mystic falls?  
>What's it to you Kat well i was hoping that you could get Klaus to leave me alone as your in he's family let me think about it mhmmmm NO!<br>Please Iz Please i want to be free and i wanted you not to kill my parents i wanted you not to have your daughter away i wanted not to let nik dagger kol there is alot more i can say but i think you get my point i havent done anything half as bad of what you did and i get punished Katerina so no i've done to much for you i risked my life as a human to make sure YOUR daughter would have a great life i risked all that and i risked to not having a home which also happened because i helped you so NO.  
>Isabella please i know you done all that but pl...<p>

i hung up before she could answer "im getting a new phone" i said and dropped it and smashed it with my footi walked out of the grill to my car and drove home when i got home i went up to bed and slept.

ELENA'S POV

Katherin sisterjust stormed out of the grill "so stefan you seemed cosy with the Baby pierce" Damon said "ye i know her she and kol was with Klaus when i was a ripper she was the only girl in the 60's to be able to keep down her alchol" he said and i felt jeolouse. Klause was walkign over "stephan i want you to take Bella to another town and have a killingspree to cheer her up i know how well you got along" he said "sure itll be fun like old times" he said "what was wrong with her storming out?" he continued and ELijah said "katerina wants her to talk to Niklaus to let her free but she refused and now shes really anoyed now so thats why we need you to take her to feed you alwaysed cheered her up" he finished and the jeolouse came again.

The Grill door swung open and 5 Beutiful people came in "Cold ones" Damon muttered and kol was cursing under hes breath about 'why are they here' and alot more "who are they" i asked no one in particular "the cullens they were with bella in forks and the one with bronze hair has an obsesesion with my wife" Kol said "wait your the one married to her" Bonnie asked and he nodded "and we need to go tell her" Bekkah said and with that they walked away"

EDWARD'S POV (bet u didnt expect that)

We decided to follow Bella all the way to mystic falls and we first checked the Mystic grill were we heared people talking about us and the originals were talkking about going to tell bella were here. "this should be easy there going to tell bella and then she'll come to use begging us to take her back" i said with a smile "i dont think that will happen Edward" Alice said. Bella isnt my mate but my singer so i need her for her blood me and Alice are actually mates but she doesnt tell anyone and neather do i and then when were hunting will meet up for abit of fun like yesterday.  
>-FLASHBACK-<br>"im going hunting anyone comeing" alice called "ye ill come" i called and i followed her out we went to a clearing and stoped i walked up to her and kissed her my tounge begging for ebtrance which she happly granted i pushed her up a tree and took of her top and started to kiss down her chest and i uncliped her bra as she took of my shirt i sucked on her nipples and she mouned i pulled down her skirt and thongs and liked the Pussy and she mouned in pleasure i went back up to her lips and began kissing again as she pulled down my trousers and started to lick and suck my cock and was raming it in to her mouth wich she liked i lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist i glidded my cock in to her with her mouning "oh Edward that is nice" she said "really Babe" i replied and then laid us on the ground and got on top of her "Fast edward Fast"  
>she kept caling out then she flipped us over and started to lift up and down "oh Alice go on babe Go fast" i kept saying to her and she did and we were like that for awhile -End of Flashback-<p>

BELLA'S pov

I woke up the next mornig felling a bit better i saw kol laying next to me so i straddled him and he chickled "morning to you to babe" he said "morning" i said and started to kiss him "babe" he said "ye?" i replied "we decided that to make you happy you and stefan are going to go on a killing spree in a diffrent town and tomorrow night we are having a ball so whilest your feeding the rest are gonna get everything sorted and tomorrow Morning bekkah and you are going to get your dresses" he said and i squieled and kissed him "Thank- You- babe." i said inbetween kisses. 


	6. Hunting Partying Shit!

At the end of this there will be a Ciffhanger and a twist i hope you like it :)

Today was the day me and Stefan are going out hunting. I got in to a black Mini Leather pencil skirt, a Sky blue corset, sky blue heels and a black leather jacet and i pulled my hair back. i walked downstairs were my family were i sat next to Kol and cuddled in to his side "you look lovely Babe" kol said "thanks love i need to have a good hunt ive been living on blood bags when Eddie wasnt in my room freaking me out" i replied and he looked happy but also pissed. We was talking about about the ball and that me and bekkah were going shopping after my hunt for our ball gowns when there was a knock at the door and one of the maids wen to get the door "Master Klause Sir Stefan Salvator is here" Cordelia said "send him in Cordelia" Klaus said and she nodded and walked of to get stefan "Right this way sir" she said and he followed. When Step and Cordelia came in she walked straight back out "you ready bells" he asked "yep" i said popping out the 'P' i kissed kol and hugged bekks "see you guys later " i said and whent to a field "Bells wanna race?" he asked "ye and ill beat your sorry arse" i said laughing i started "3..2...GO" i said and raced of "you lil Cheat" stefan called and i laughed and kept running

-Next town-

i stopped in the forest and waited for Stefan when he got here he was shaking he's head and i had a grin on my face "come on lets go to a club" i said and stefan nodded and we went to the closest club when we got there the line was miles long but i walked past the line with stefan next to me and swaying my hips i walked uo to the bouncer "well hello sir can me and my friend go on in" i purred to him and he nodded and let us through "thanks" i said and walked straight in me and stef walked up to the bar."hello there miss" the bartender said "hiya can i have a Tiquella (sorry if spelt wrong :/)" i said "can i see id" he asked i looked into hes eyes "you dont need to see ID and me and my friend get drinks for free" his eyes Dilated and he copied what i said "stefan what you want" i asked Stefan "whiskey please bells" i nodded "and a whiskey please" i waited for 5 minuets untill he ccame back with our drinks i took them to a table and saw a man i walked up to him "hey wanna dance" i asked and he nodded i lead him to the dance floor and nodded to stefan who complead everyone to ignore what we were doing i grinded on the man and his hands touched my hips i turned around and looked in to hes eyes "you wont make a sound but will keep dancing and when i leave, you will forget me" he nodded and i started to drink from him as he grapped my ars i saw stefan with a young blond i looked on to the balconie and saw black hair and piercing blue eyes i had to pull away to get a better look and saw it was damon i pulled away and told the man he would need to keep hes neck covered for 2 weeks and he applied i walked over to stefan and dran from the girl "stefan, DAmon watching us look at the far right balcony" i told him and he looked and saw him "leave him he drinks from humans so he'll be fine' i nooded and i walked up to the DJ and compeled him to be quiet and i drank from him whilest nobody was paying attention and im guessing they'll forget about us when we leave the DJ mouned in pleaseur and ran his hand on my sid.

-2 hours later-

me and stefan was finished hunting and head back to Mystic Falls "thank you Stefan that cheered me up im a lot better so thanks" i said "anything for you bells" he said as we got to the Mikealson manner "you comeing in the ball is in 5 hours and you can help the boys" sure why not" he said i walked through the door "BEKKAH YOU READY TO GO!" i called "YE COMING" she said and walked down in skinnys and a tank top "have fun?" she said pointing to the corner of her mouth i lick the corner and Tasted blood "DJ" was all i said and we laughed we headed out to my car and got in and drove to the Mall when we got there we went around thousands of shops untill i saw the dress a blood red dress that looked abit like a wedding dress but i couldnt care it was beutiful bekkah saw it and pused me in to try it on she squeiled when i came out i saw some white shoes to go with it the dress was red but the underneath was white and a bit from the top layer was cut (i dont know how to describe it so hers the link Dress: . /white-heels-from-david-tutera/2014-white-heels-from-david-tutera-collection/ ) and there was some simple white heels "im getting it " i said spining around i took it of and went and bought it "that'll be 50,000" she said looking at me with a smirk then bekkah came up behined me "oh miss Mikealson how are you" she asked abit scared "fine now bella how much your dress" she asked me " 50,000 but im sure Kol wont mind..." i took out his Platinum bank card and w e laughed "after all he loves me" i said giving the women the card and she scanned it and looked really Depressed "here you go miss" she said giving me the bok and bag it was in along with another box with the shoes and another box which i didnt purchase me and bekkah walked out i opened the box which was a Jewlerry set a not read

TO my Dear Wife i hope Bekkah is treating you well i thought you would love this Jewlerry set i thought of you when i saw it because its just as preciouse as you i cant wait to see you again love your caring husband

i showed bekkah and she awwed "ok comeon now we need to find my dress" we walked for a little bit longer before bumping in to the scobby girls "OMG look who it is the boyfriend stealer" the blond bitchy baby Vamp said to me "oh you talking to me i didnt understand all that yapping" i faked smelling something "bekks do you smell that" i asked and she was holding back a laugh "i can sure smell some bullshit" i said to her and that broke her she just started laughing and baby vamp looked pissed "oh is the bwaby Vwampire scward of the bwig bwad owiginals?" i asked in a baby voice "oh you skank at least im not a whore" she said "sweet look up the word i dont go sleeping around with people i have always been with kol for 500 years but you lets think..." i said chapping my chin"...lets start with Tyler...then Matty blue eyes...oh and the legendery Damon Salvator and now your trying to get in to Nik's pants" she looked stunned "yes blond bimbo i know all about you i do talk to hybrids and my family oh and my favourite hybrid Tyler lockwood nice man or wolf he good to joke with" she looked beyond pissed "OH NO YOU DIDN'T" she shrieked "yes i named all your ex's i cant believe you went out with your 'best friends' ex how low can you get" i said and smirked and walked away "see you tonight at the ball" i said and walked of.

Me and bekkah finally found her Dress it was Gold with Gold Heels (links- . . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&docid=3XVnvG_YJA_wHM&tbnid=c3O098Ndh-OCOM:&ved=0CAIQjBw&url=http%3A%2F% . %2F2012%2F02% &ei=spexU4arGIqQ0QXKmICADQ&psig=AFQjCNHd7YFjVlRTyXlADnv5Hmc7P7hfjg&ust=1404233901742603 ignore the dress with the shoes pic) when we were done we wnt back to the mansion and got ready.

-Back at the Mikealson Mansion-

me and bekkah were in mine and kols room giggling and having fun dancing to music and singing we were listinging to a random play list when a certain Grease song came on which got us hyper and sing all the way through

I got chills They're multiplying And I'm losing control 'Cause the power you're supplying It's electrifying!

You better shape up 'Cause I need a man And my heart is set on you You better shape up You better understand To my heart I must be true Nothing left Nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, the one I need Oh, yes indeed

If you're filled With affection You're to shy to convey Better take my direction Feel your way

I better shape up 'Cause you need a man I need a man Who can keep me satisfied I better shape up If I'm gonna prove You better prove That my faith is justified Are you sure Yes I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, the one I need Oh, yes indeed

when the song was over i got out of the shower as i was in the shower singing whilest bekkah was in the room setting up everything bekkah then went in to the summer and i painted my toe and finger nails red when i was done bekkah was finished in shower and started on my hair she did it in curls but got a few strands from eather sides and pulled them back and put them in a red rose we swapped and i did bekkahs i straightened it and did a loss side fishtail which she loved "Make up" she screamed and i laughed she pushed me ou the chair and did red lipstick blush miscara red liquid eyeliner with patterns coming from the side of my eyes and then did white eyeshadow i did hers but Gold instead of red we were giggling and gossaping untill it was time to get changed i helped bekkah in to hers but i decide to put on a corset under neather aswell it was white but red on the edges but it also pushed my boobs up so that helped when i did bekkahs i got in to the corset first which she did quiet tight but i could still breatha and then the dress we took selfies being stupid and acting like the 'Mature' Teens we are when we were done kol knocked on the door "bekkah, Bells guest are arriving" "ok you can come in anyways" i called he walked in "your both georgeous" he said walking up to me and kissed me and hugged bekks "not bad yourself" she said and we all laughed he held out he's arm to me which i took and we walked down to the stairs we were decended and we saw Klaus and Eli talking to two women we walked over to them "Bella, Bekkah, Kol you have joined us" Klaus said "yes me and bekkah to awhile but we finnaly got finnished "well you both look exstravagent" Elijah said "thanks Eli" bekkah said "Carol, liz this is Isabella Pierce but call her Bella the one that captured my younger brothers heart" Elijah said i Cursied "pleasure to meet you" i said "you to bella" Carol said "you have excellent manors" Liz said "thank you i got brought up like that its hard to grow out of it" i said in a poliet mannor "Bella would you like to dance" kol asked "i would love to" i replied he looked at the others "Exscues us" me and kol went to the dance floor and walzed we were in a comfy silence kissing here and there when Bekkah came to get me and Kol for the speech i walked up to the top of the stairs with kol i stood next to bekkah and Elijah tapped his glass that we all got given when we were going up the stairs "Bella they telling humans you been travaling with your parents and sister" Bekkah tld me and i nodded "Hello, and welcome to our home its traditon to have a ball when our whole family is back together after us all travaling and we finally have Isabella back after her spending time with her family it is tradition that we have a waltz so if you please follow use to the ballroom that would be much appriciated" he said and lifted his glass and we all took a drink i walked down next to kol and we walked in to the ball room everyone took there places and we began dancing every couple minuets switching partns untill i got to Edward "hello EDward" i said "love please come back to forks we can be a family again stop this sill nonscen" he said and now i was pissed "Edward this is my family" before he replied i was back in kols arms "you ok love" he asked i nodded and the music stopped i cursed and left "kol im just going to get some air he nodded.

i walked to the garden swing and sat down. To much pain and grieve. i cant handle it. i was dabeting what to do and then i did it.

"bella are you ok" kol asked walking out "im perfectly better now" i said in no tone what so ever he rushed over to me "bell please tell me you havent" he said worried "im sorry but i have kol i'v... 


	7. Moveing?

I m sorry Kol I ve turned off my Emotions I said to him why bella he asked worried because I couldn t control all of my feelings but I do still love you and always will I said kissing him and he kissed back. kol, Isabella are you coming in Elijah called to use ye Elijah I said without any tone or Emotion in my voice bella are you O.K He asked yep I said popping out the P he nodded I walked past them.

When I got back in the room some upbeat music was on and I went and found bekkah she was with Matty blue eyes bekkah lets dance I said pulling her away from him excuses me Matt she said and we went to the middle of the room and danced laughing Bella you seem different? she asked and Klaus came over I m guessing her Emotions are of he said and I looked at him and smirked well it s going to get a lot more fun around her bekkah said whilest I chuckled.

I walked around and told all teens that there was a party for use to have fun and with everyone leaving they went and got changed whilest I went and got changed in to Black short shorts, white of the shoulder top and white wedges I left my hair but changed the rose to black. When I was done there was a knock at the door I went down and opened it and there was a frat boy with big cans of beer I invited them all in and started the music. Kol,Elijah and Klaus knows how I can be without emotions but bekkah doesn t so when she came downstairs in gold summer dress her eyes widened and then she laughed I went to the garden and started to dance I saw bekkah come in to the garden I ran to her and bought her to the middle of the garden and danced with her bella you are so much fun she called laughing this is nothing I said I went over to one of the cans and did a handstand on it (AN like Elena did) and got the pip in my mouth with every one screaming GUG! GUG!GUG! and I was there for five minuets and did a flip of with everyone looking stunned I laughed and walked away I found kol talking to Klaus hey Kol i called hey babe he said embracing me in to a hug you having fun klaus? I asked him I will be when all theses rowdy Teens are out of my house so I can draw he said rather pissed I shrugged and walked away.

When the party was over I went in to the room and watched really bad T.V when Nik walked in with he s art supplies hey Nik how you doingggg? I said im find Bells what you doing? he asked watching crap TV I replied and he chuckled and sat down next to me were the others I asked him half way through a film feeding was he s only word I nodded im going to bed I said night bells he called night

I woke up and noticed kol still wasn t here he most be hungry I thought I went andgot in the shower and when I got out I got my Skinny Jeans knee lehgth of the shoulder top and Black Knee height boots. KLAUS IM GOING OUT I called an dhe grounted a reply I got in my car and drove to the grill. I walked to the bar and ordered a sausage sandwich and a glass of orange. When I saw the Cullens. I walked over to a table and they saw me. The waiter bought over my order and I began to eat when the cullens came and stood/sat in front of me I looked up at them and began eating again bella, love please come back to forks eddie asked no and Eddie you made me do the worst things that a Vampire can do so leave me alone or you DIE I said and they looked stunned I saw Stefan and the Scooby- Gang walk in hey bells Klaus told me about what happened have fun I did Stefan said laughing and I laughed with him will do stef I said and hugged him Hello Damon I said and winked at him and walked out.

Alice POV

When we saw Bella in the grill I was stunned at the clothes she was wearing they were Brilliant

_VISION_

Nik I wanna move to New Orleans I want to have fun with witches and night walkers and ib felt a really strong witch there who can sense other witches using power Bella said to Nik let me think of it he said nik marcel has taken over YOUR kingdom we have to go and we could get help with my Cullen problem and then I could possible turn my emotions back on pleaseeeee! she begged eh, Fine just for you bells he said and kissed her forhead Epp thanks Niklaus and she hugged him

_ Vision End_

Oh my god I said Alice hun what is it Jasper asked B-b-bella is moving to New Orleans and has apparently turned off her Emotions I stuttered weregoing to talk to the salvator brothers Carlisle said and we all agreed we got in our cars and drove to the boarding house. When we got there Esme knocked on the door and I think it s Damon who answered Yes? he asked we need to talk about your type of Vampire Please Carlisle asked and He nodded and lead us in to the room with the rest of there friends what would you like to discuse about Stefan asked Bella Emmett said ok what would you like to know about her? he asked again what is wrong with her and what s in New Orleans that s making her wanting to move there I asked Wait did you just say the Originals are moving to New Orleans? Elena asked and I nodded that s great she said no it isn t Dmon said and we all looked puzzled Klaus has made a kindom there were everyone will listen to him and there Is wolf, Witches and Vampires and soon going to be Hybrids. Oh and bella I don t know he said Stefan spoke up I know about bella she s turned of all her Emotions because she couldn t control or handle them. He said wait so she still loves me Edward said no she s really pissed of with you he said now go and we left.

BELLA S POV

Everyone was packing because we were moving when there was a knock downstairs and then I heard things breaking I went downstairs and saw Edward in the wall and the rest of them at the door and NIk stood there watching them all what the fuck is going on here I called they want you to go back to Washington with them and I m not allowing it your my sister nik said I samiled at nik thanks then the door burst open and in came Kol, Bekkah and Eli your back finaly NOW GO PACK I shouted and they looked confused I ll explain later nik said and they nodded and came up the stairs when kol passed he grabbed me and kissed me which got a low growl from Eddiei pulled away Go-pack-for-me-aswell-please-or-ask-bekkah-I have-problems-to-deal-with thank you kol I said in-between kisses he nodded BEKKAH PACK BELLS STUFF PLEASE he shouted which caused the cullens to cover there ears I laughed FINE she called back ok now cullens I want you to leave me alone on the way to new Orleans imgoing to forks to tell Charlie im fine and to make him forget about me and then I m dropping out of forks high I might see you I might not now leave me alone for the rest of my life I don t love any of you never have never will NO ONE CAN HELP ME. ESPECIALLY YOU I said and went to find kol.

i found kol in our room nearly finished packing "hey babe Bekkah finished packing your things" he said and closed hes suitcase "ok" i said he put his suit case near the door and came over to me he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me i depened the kiss as he was taking of my shirt i mouned and i took his shirt of him to he started to kiss my jaw line and down to my collar bone and back up and then wipped my bra of he pushed me on to the bed and i started taking of his trousers and he did the same and we had a night full of bliss.

Sorry it s short ill do the next bit of them going to forks and arriving at Neworleans should I do it so Marcel has a crush on Bella? I know that Kol doesn t go to new Orleans but I can t kill him but im going to do it so she will have to end up compelling the cullens and I know the timeline is messed up but who cares it ll work (I hope) 


	8. New Orleans Im Here!

New Orleans Im here

Hi everyone sorry it's been awhile ive been busy sleeping of all the school year then i had to go to north yorkshire with no Internet and Signal and then had to pick up my brother up so been eventful but i dont think it will be that good as ive had writers block and ye all that hope you enjoy.

Bella POV

i was putting all my suite cases in my car whilest bekkah and kol were arguing on who was driving with me it was very entertaing even without emotions i was still in my pj's which was kol's shirt from yesterday and some shorts and my black slippers. "SHUT UP!" i screamed and they looked at me "OK kol your with me bekkah u need to drive your car but half way through we will switch ok now shut up and kol stop looking at me like that i know im good lucking" i said and stalked off after seeing bekkah gag nad kol smirk.

I went up to mine and kols room and got on the Clothes i set out which was a black tight leather dress that when to mid thigh and black ankle boots and a white leather jacket. i got a blood bag and walked outside were everyone was waiting for me some hybrids were already at new orleans getting the house ready. "took you long enough" Klaus complained "well beauty takes time" i replied with a smirk "what beauty i dont see any" he replied and i glarred at him, i found a sharp stick next to me and smirked i picked it up and looked at nik and through it at his stomach and he bent over in pain while everyone was chuckling and i just walked to my car and got in kol followed and got in the passengers seat "babe that was funny" he replied kissing me " i know right he should know not to piss of a girl without any emotions" i said and speed out of the gates.

-Time skip-

i pulled over so bekkah could swap with kol the others pulled up behined me and got out "how your stomach Nikkie" i said and he glared at me then chuckled "what we doing Iz" Elijah asked "bekkah and Kol are swapping Cars" i said and they nodded i kissed kol and he toke bekkahs keys and got in and we all got in our cars and carried on driving.

-Time Skip-

Me and bekkah were singing and laughing when i past a sign saying _**ENTERING NEW**__**ORLEANS**_i speed up and found the house klaus bought and i saw hybrids outside opening the gates i parked the car and got out when i saw a man there waiting for us when i got out he was just watching me "Hello Marcel" bekkah said "hello Bekkah" he said and walked ove and kissed her hand "who is this beauty" he asked looking at me "this is Isabella but call her bella or she would probably kill you " she said laughing "hi im bella and im guessing your names marcel" i said he nodded and kissed my hand "Marcel great to see you" nik said "niklaus how are you my friend" he said giving him a 'Man' hug "im fine i've seen you meet bella" he said "prepar for some intrestenting time she turned of her emotions to much happened whilest i daggered my siblings and hanged out with cold ones that wont leave her alone and kol very protective of her"he said looking at me "bella how do you know the mikelason" he asked "she married to me " kol said walking up wrapping hes arms around my waist "how did you meet" he asked "i was grieving for the death of my sister who isnt dead and i was going to be kol next 'snack' and well i wasnt he turned me and we got talking and he told me about my sister still being alive so yeh." i said "whos your sister" he asked "Katerina Petrova or Katherin Pierce AKA one of the doppleganger" i said "and i need to go unpack and feed bekkah are you comeing?" she nodded and we got our bags and walked into the house "Wow" bekkah said klaus like to go all out i thought i found a room for me and kol and me and bekkah decided to use another room as a combined wardrobe with shelfs and desk and alsorts cabinetts full of jewlerry we both unpacked and went to get in my car before i left i found kol an dgave him a passionet kiss which he enjoyed i tried to pull away but he wouldnt let me and he chuckled "kol i need to go feed and shop with bekkah" i said inbetween kisses giggling he bent down to my ear "fine but later your mine" he said i giggled and nodded and left.

"you took your time" bekkah giggled "ye kol wasn't letting me go and Elijah, Klause and Marcel was in the room so akward as we was in a full make out session" i said laughing and getting in to the car. i drove with bekkah whilest singin sassy by kat graham

Mirror mirror on the wall  
>Who's the precious one of all,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<br>Mirror mirror on the wall.  
>Sassy girl that's what I'm called,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<p>

I'm sassy, sassy as I wanna,  
>Picture perfect poster girl<br>Yeah I'm off the wall.

Raise your hands my sexy girls,  
>My classy girl,<br>Independent flashy girl.  
>Watch your own cash falls rocks and pearls?<br>Drive your rims with your sassy girl?

My lipgloss and my bently,  
>My rims they cost your bently.<br>I am a sassy girl, I am  
>I am a sassy girl, I am.<br>My gucci to my prada  
>My prada to mascara<br>I am a sassy girl, I am  
>I am a sassy girl, Who me?<p>

Mirror mirror on the wall  
>Who's the precious one of all,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<br>Mirror mirror on the wall.  
>Sassy girl that's what I'm called,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<p>

S-A-S-S-Y  
>Sassy as I wanna be,<br>Sassy as I wanna be,  
>Sassy as I wanna be.<p>

I'm sassy, Sassy as I wanna,  
>Motion picture movie girl,<br>Mrs. don't you wanna

Raise your hands my sexy girls,  
>My classy girl,<br>Independent flashy girl.  
>Watch your own cash falls rocks and pearls?<br>Drive your rims with your sassy girl?

My lipgloss and my bently,  
>My rims they cost your bently.<br>I am a sassy girl, I am  
>I am a sassy girl, I am.<br>My gucci to my prada  
>My prada to mascara<br>I am a sassy girl, I am  
>I am a sassy girl, Who me?<p>

Mirror mirror on the wall  
>Who's the precious one of all,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<p>

Mirror mirror on the wall.  
>Sassy girl that's what I'm called,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<p>

S-A-S-S-Y  
>Sassy as I wanna be,<br>Sassy as I wanna be,  
>Sassy as I wanna be.<p>

I am S-A-S-S-Y  
>Sassy as I wanna be,<br>Sassy as I wanna be,  
>Sassy as I wanna be.<p>

All the boys that like my style,  
>Six inch pumps, crocodile,<br>Done right, jeans is tight.  
>Boys all night (Damn she fine),<br>Dior juicy couture.  
>Eyeshadow.<br>Coat is fur.  
>I ain't no amateur,<br>I'm a cover girl.

Mirror mirror on the wall  
>Who's the precious one of all,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<br>Mirror mirror on the wall.  
>Sassy girl that's what I'm called,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<p>

I'm sexy, I'm classy,  
>It's so hard to wall pass me,<br>They call me sassy, that's right.  
>They call me sassy.<p>

Mirror mirror on the wall,  
>Haters wanna see me fall,<br>But I'm a cover girl.

Mirror mirror on the wall  
>Who's the precious one of all,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am.<br>Mirror mirror on the wall.  
>Sassy girl that's what I'm called,<br>I think that I am sassy,  
>I know that I am<p>

were we laughing and having fun and i pulled up outside a restaurant as earlier marcel told us one of his day walkers own afew restaurants and bars we walked and i could tell who was human and who was vamps when they saw me and bekkah afew vamps eyes widened as a human boys eyes was filled with lust whilest ther girlfriend was envious and jelouse me an bekkah walked to a booth and orderd tequillah and got a vamp to put o+ blood in we was in the middle of gossaping and drink a waitress who had been glaring at us bought two milkshakes "these are from the two gentlemen from across the bar" she looked were the men were and we looked where they were sat and they winked and i looked at bekkah and wispered "dinner is sereved" i giggled and we put the straw in my mouth and drank abit i sat back and got the strawberry and put it in my mouth seductively while bekkah was giggling when i eat the strawberry i took abit of whipped ands put it in to my mouth then the men came over "hey ladies we couldnt notice how beautiful you are so do you want to come back to ours and have abit of fun" one of them said "we would like your names first" i said seductivley and you could smell there arousul "sure im Kevin but call me kev and this is Mark what are your names" he said "well my name is Isabella call me bella and this is rebbekah but call her bekkah want to let us finish our drinks first and then we can have our... fun" i said and bekkah was giggling . when we finished our tequhilla and we lead the boys to an alley and suduced them first and then drank when i killed them i was whipping the blood of my chin and turned and was heading out of the alley with bekkah when i saw...

hope you enjoyed the chapter i dont think its that long sorry but if you could help that would be appricated thank you

-Kelsey xxx


	9. OHNO Shes Back

Oh no shes back

i saw the Cullens at the end of the alley "for the love of god cant you leave me the fuck alone im happy sort of the happiest i can be without my emotions on..." i rambled on "bells stop rambling" bekkah shouted comeing up behined me "how was your time with Kevin" i asked wiggling my eyebrows "it was... Juicy but tangy with all the alchol" she said with a smirk when she saw the cullens she glared "well i know see why you was rambaling..." she was cut of by my phone ringing i looked at the ID and saw KOL in bold i answered it and started to talk to him

**Kol **_bella_

**Hey Babe were are you **

_in an alley with 7 disco balls and bekkah _Bekkah started to laugh whilest the cullens looked affended

**you ok babe**

_yep bored wanna come home but being blocked talk to you later they wont stop scowling at me love ya babe_

**ok if your not back soon im comeing to get you and love you to**

with that i hung up and looked at the cullens "what do you want?" i asked them "Love i want you to come home and we can be a family again please they have done something to you love come back to me and alice can get you better clothes" Edweired said walking up to me "NO! im happy here so just leave me alone "ye leave her alone" said a rather familliar voice "oh lord please no Nik not gonna be happy" bekkah rambled and the cullens turned around and the shadow was getting closer in to the light when i saw who it was i was beyond pissed i only said one word.

"Katerina"

"Hello Baby Sister"

Sorry its short just a filler i need help with what could happen next

-Kelsey xxx


	10. Shopping and Dancing

Shopping And Dancing

Stood right infrount of me was Katerina my sister were ever she goes trouble follows her, "Katerina what are you doing here?" i asked her "Well little sister rumour has it that your emotionless i wanted prove and then i hear you got in a spot of trouble with cold ones and i can see both are true and i also see your with a original how... cleshay (AN soz if spelt wrong) as i'm still running from Klaus" she replied "well i think you should run some more as nik is here with all the others as well" i said glaring at here " Izzy , all i want to know if it's true about you and one of the Mikealsons...?" she said looking pained i raised my eybrow as to say 'what are you on about' "... you beeing married to one of them?" she asked with a look of betrayel in her eyes,

"yes it true im married to kol but why does it matter i havent seen you in god knows how long so dont look at me like that Katerina i love him and his family are the family i never had. BEkkah is a brilliant best friend and a sister you wasn't as you keot running i could of talked to nik for you but you ran so i couldnt have a relationship with there nik and Elijah and also finn brilliant older brothers i couldnt have and then Kol a brilliant husband who helps me through thin and thick and then he gets daggered i was broken, so there katerina or Katherin what ever you go by that is my family what i never had" with that i looked at bekkah "Clubbing?" she smirked at me and nodded "Bella love you arent allowed to go drinking your to young so i refuse to let you go Drining with this so called sister of yours you will come with me and my family amidiatly" Eddie said grabbing my arm "MY WIFE ISNT GOING ANYWERE WITH YOU FAIRY" i hear at the end of the allyway "hey babe" i said "hey love and sister" he replied and saw my sister "Katerin who... lovely to see you now Ed let go of bells or your head will be my baseball" he said he unwillingly let me go "isabella you will be mine" he said and they zoomed of i walked over to kol and wrapped my arms around his necked and kissed him "Thanks love" i said "no problem." he replied "im not up to clubbing anymore so come on bekkah lets go home and rest then shopping tomorrow bye Katerina i'll see you when ever as i suppose you'll want to leave she nodded and zoomed of. Well that was pleasent i thought "come on" i got in to my car and zoomed home before bekkah and kol got in there car i beat them both i got out of my car laughing.

When i got in the house i saw Elijah, NIk and Marcel were talking about god knows what i plopped next to nik and but my legs across him and to his scotch "Thanks nik" he just glared at me "carry on" i said waving my hand "Isa where is Bekkah and Kol?" ELijah asked "donno i beat them here just carry on" he nodded. "OK well marcel as i was saying we have a couple of witches that work for me and i found out about you 'no witches using magic' rule and you have help finding the witches but i would like my witches full rain on using magic aslong as i or the rest of my family including Isa gibes them permission. so what do you say?" he asked marcel looked at me "i..." he began when there was a loud bang "ISABELLA" Kol called "yes love?" i asked he came in to the room followed by bekkah who was trying not to laugh "i had to ride with bekkah singing whilest you got in your car and left" he said and then bekkah broke and burst out laughing "oh shush there in a meeting" kol glared at me and me being the responasable adult i am stuck my tounge out "sorry Marcel carry on" i said and he smiled at me "Well as i was saying that is fine Niklaus as long as its under your permission i must be going now, Bye Isabella" he kissed my hand "Seeya Marcel" i replied "bye Mikelasons" he said and nodded at them and left.

Kol didnt look really happy with niklaus "pst bekkah i think Kol Jealouse" i said and we both giggled "im going to bed night" i called "Night bells" they called whilest i was going up i felt some one lift me up over there shoulder "hey kol" i said "hi love" he replied Chuckling "nice backside" i replied "thanks yours isnt bad ither" he replied laughing. When we was in our room i got in a silk shorts and crop top and laied on the bed waiting for kol he came from bathroom and got under blanket and i snuggled in to his side when my phone beeped i looked at the number and it was unknown i looked confused i opened the message and it read

**HEllo isabella its Marcel i was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow? xoxo **

**Sorry, but no im married ad i dont want to go on dates ~IPM**

**OK xoxo~M**

"you ok love" kol asked "yes marcel asking me out " i replied when kol huffed "dont worry i declined his offer" i said "Good" he said i laughed when there was another beep "URGH"

**Bella please love come back to me and alice and the rest of thae family we all miss you xxx~Edward**

**No Edweired leave me alone ~IPM**

"AHHHH cant i get a break" i huffed "you ok" kol wispered "yes just tired" i said and leaned against his chedst as he wrapped his arms around my waist and i fell asleep.

I hope this chapter is ok please give me insperation of what i can do in the Chapters xoxo

~Kelsey


	11. A problem arises

A Problem Arises

The next morning i wokeup with the sound of smashing glass, kol also sat up and looked at me "What is going on down there" he asked me "i dont have a clue come on lets go look" i got up with the coveres around me and got on kol shirt and he put on his trousers from the previouse day. i walked down the stairs and saw all the cullens and Klause holding Emmet by the neck "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" kol shouted "what do you think" bekkah said who i just noticed she just sat on the couch fileing her nails "Have fun last night Is" Nik asked me and i just hid my face in kols chest whilest he was laughing and i hit him on the back of his started to growl "oh shut up Edward she is my wife so get over it" kol said "both of you shut up fighting im not a fucking possesion i'm a human no wait Vampire so get over it and now nik why you holding Emmett by the throat?" i said "well thay came to take you away and im not leating them take you they also said that a Victoria is looking for you and the Volturi are also woundering if your a Discoball and they want to take you and hide you" he replied" well i will sort that out i need to gt to Volturi then i will sort sicky Vicky out "Bella she makeing a newborn army to kill us all because of what happened with James" Alice said "well we'll help with the NB army and then i can get on with my life" i said and stormed upstairsand got chaned in to skinny jeans and elmo top with red converses and a black leather jacket i just brushed my hair andf left it down and with simple make up.

Elena POV (Sorry if its not good)

We were sat in the grill discussing about the originals and how we are going to kill them "I think we should just leave them alone they have left so why dont we leave them in peace if they stay away then we should be fine" Matt said "ye but what if they do come back then im not safe" i replied "you know what Elena all you do is think about yourself ye you wont be safe but what about the rest of us" Jeremy said "ye well sorry but im the dobbleganger and Klaus wants more of my blood to make his Hybrid army" i replied and he huffed and walked away when a phone rang and we all looked at stefan "Hello..." he said while we was watching him "...Is what do you want" oh it was the girl that was married to kol "ok i think we can help" he carried on "...ye ye i know" he laughed "ill ask and talk to the rest.." he said " love you to seeya" he said and hung up and i had this feeling in the pit of my stomach "what was that about?" i asked with my voice sounding abit sour "Isabella wants our help..." he said and Damon butted in "the original Wife?" he said and stefan nodded "there is a newborn of disco balls comeing for her so i told her ill help but i donno about you guys" he said and everyone apart from me agreed "what if its a trap"i questioned "is might have her emotion off but she wouldnt do that" he questioned we argued for abit longer before i agreed"

Isabella Pov

I got stefans help with the newborn army. I've been sat in my room bocking tickets to italy for us all including the Cullens so i bought 12 tickets as Finn was staying here and i needed to go find elijah.

I was looking for 2 hours when i finally found him feeding "Eli, were going Volturi as they wanna kill me everyday life, and i would like to know do you want to come?" i said "ok Isabella i would like to come"he replied after compeling the human and whiping his chin. I nodded and wallked home with him when i got in i packed a small duffel bag for me and kol and walked downstairs bags in hand and put them next to the door so they were ready for tomorrow "EVERYONE FAMILY MEETING"i shouted and they all were in the living room "we are going to Italy at noon tomorrow one of you contact the cullens" i said and nik started to talk "isa we have invited the cullens to stay for the night" he said and i was glaring at him and i didnt notice kol standing next to me until he wispered in to my ear "calm love its only for tonight " i nodded "fine, shall we go have dinner im sure everyone is hungry" i said and they all agreed and nik invited the cullens to dinner which i was confused off. "Isa shall we go to a restaurant?" i nodded and agreed i went up stairs and got in to the shower and when i was done kol got in to the shower and i wore a blood red floor length gown that hugged her cures and had a slit down the sid going to mid thigh with a bear back until a inch or two before my arse and a ribbon to tie the dress around thei matched it with silver heels and a silver cardigan with my lupiz necklace and ring, i but my hair in to a bun with a strand on everside of my face curled with some simple makeup like red lipstick and miscara and light red eyeshadow and blusher and kol just got out of the shower " you look lovely love" he complimented me.

When I got downstairs the cullens were waiting for us all and i saw bekkah looking rather bored she was wearing the same as me but a blue dress and black heels and cardigan "you looke georgeous Bell" she said "thanxs, you to... but then when dont we" i said laughing and she agreed the cullens men were wearing suits and the cullen ladies wore a simple dress roselie in gold alice in baby pink and Esme in green and the men had shirts matching there dresses exept edward who was wearing a white shirt "you look lovely honney" esme said and i just nodded "astonashing like always love" edward said to me and i glared at him "dont call me love" i said and sat next to bekkah "i swear the men take longer than us two put together" when i finished that we giggled they walked down "i resent that comment love" kol said and i laughed "come on lets go i'm hungry" i said walking to my car with bekkah and Kol.


	12. Authors Note (1)

i cant think of anything to write if you could help i would really appriciate it and as im starting back to school and be in year 9 starting my GCSE i might take longer uploading but ill try every weekend if i avent fot a lot of Homwork and i have ideas of what to do, if you come up with an idea please give me sugestions and i might make a problem in it were a girl is chasing after Kol so here is also what i want you to do MAKE ME A CHARCTER it can be you, a friend or some random person and who ever i choose will have the chapter were i introduce the charcter in to the story dedicated to them so here is what i need

Name (Full)

Gender

Age (17-23)

Hair colour

Eye coulur

Job (if you have one)

a small pargraph saying how she dresses her/his persanility and why they want to 'seduce' Kol and anything else that could help my story be tons better and could help me.

So have fun and i hope i get a lot of comments

~Kelsey xoxo

if you have any ideas you dont want others to see please feel free to email me at

Facebook Kelskels030501

Outlook kelskels030501

thank you

~Kelsey xoxo


	13. A Surprise

We all got in our cars and Followed nik to Bayona (actual restraunt in new orleans) when we gtot there we was lead to a reserved table and we sat dow i was inbetween Kol and bekkah with nik next to Kol and Elijah next to bekkah then Alice, Jasper, Esme Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie then Emmet next to Elijah. I looked at the menu and talked with bekkah and we both decided on a prawn cocktail starter and i got a lasagne and chips whilest she got spagetti carbonara and we got a glass of red wine. Kol and Nik got a steak whilet ELi got pie andthey got a starte the Cullen women got a salad for a starter and spagetti bolognaise which will go to waste anyway and the culle boys got garlic bread for a starter and a pizza to share. The waitress walked of which we learned was called Zoe and she kept looking at kol which i glared at herf for she was wearing a black mini skirt and a white tube top which was ver revling and some black ballet walked of after getting the menus and winking at kol who held my hand, when my phone went of i looked at the id it read KATRINA and everyone on our table was watching me i answered the phone

Katherin isabella

Katrina why are you ringing me when i said her name nik looked at me

well i heared the Original Wife was having Cold one trouble and I offering my Help as you are my dear dear little sisterWhat about Niklaus he will obviously be there as he is after all faily Katerina

yes well i thought of that and if he could let me of for a little while whilest i help our Family then we both still live. What do you say work some magic dusst on klaus.

Katrina, you do know nik is right nere and can here you? Who told you about the Cold ones

W-w-wh-what. klaus is with you?

Yes Kat we our all out having a meal and im ready to kill some one already so dont annoy me Катрина Елизабет Петрова (AN Katrina Elizabeth Petrova) who told you ?The cullens looked stunned as i said Katrina name

Скуби банда скъпа сестра и моля да ми помогне аз искам да ти помогна Isabella (AN scooby gang dear sister and please help me i want to help you Isabella)

Ще видя какво мога да направя сестра (ANi'll see what i can do sister)

Благодаря ви.Обичам те Винаги и завинаги. (AN thank you. i love you always and Forever)

И аз те обичам винаги и завинаги. (AN i love you too always and forever)

i hung up just in time for our starters to come we eat in silence and kol had his hand on my leg as he knew how i get after talking to Katerina. I go in to my own world and just think i was pulled out of my thoughts when Zoe came over and asked if we were ready for Mains and we all said yes and Nik looked at me "Isabella..." i looked at him " how is dear little Katerina"and Elijah looked at Nik "Niklaus leave Bell alone you know how much she loves Katherine" i looked at them both "exscus me a minuet" i got up to leave and kol looked at me "our you ok Isa" he asked and i nodded i looked at bekkah and she knew i needed her with me she got up and we went to the bathroom "bekkah, you know i turned of my emotion well i turned them back on and they have hightened alot more than they usually do why do you think i been weired" i started to cry and she hugged me "bekkah as a vampire have you ever been ill?" she looked at me "No why?" i shrugged i think there is something wrong with me i have been ill every morning and my sense heightened alot its not normal bekkah" she looked at me in worry then her eyes widened "Isa what the only thing with heightened emotions and morning sickness?" she asked smiling i could only think of one thing but "it's impossable i'm a vampire...i cant be... can i..." i looked at bekkah who looked at me and jumped up and down "YOUR PREGNANT" she squeled and i couldnt stop smiling i hugged bekkah "we will make sure it's true tomorrow me and you?" shea asked "we will have to do it before noon which shouldnt be a problem as were all packed" i said and we nodded 2letsa go eat im starving" she said and we walked back in to the restraunt and to our table "you ok isa" Elijah asked and i nodded smiling looking at bekkah who smirked "whats ging on i know tat look between you to you know something and your not telling anyone" nik said whilest i sat down next to kol who smiled at me "you sure your ok" he wispered in my ear i nodded and smiled he miled backa dn i looked at bekka and said in a low voice "we'll have defnatly got to find out tomorrow" he nodded when Edward spoke to us "so what was that laugage you was speaking?" he asked looking at me "Bulgarian" i said "when did you learn to speak bulgarian" Carlisle asked "when i was 3 i lovied in bulgaria with my sister Katerina and little sister Arabella and brother Ivan and mother and Father but after a very tragic accident they all died apart from me and katerina... isnt that right Niklaus?" i asked him he looked at me " well, i personally blame Katrina" he said and i was getting mad when bekkah wispered so low i could just hear it "Think about the baby" i nodded and breathed "Thank you bekkah" she smiled at me and kol looked confussed Zoe came and placed our food on the tabe bending over so kol could see her tits and ars but he looked for a few seconds then looked away i looked at bekkah who noticed and looked pissed she hit kol on the head who looked at her and Zoe looked pissed of for bekkah hitting him i now got a better look at her and hair wa blond with brown roots and sparkling blue eyes and had curves in the right places. when she left i was glad i looked at kol and hit his head "Sorry" he said looking down "you better be" i eat my food in slence listening to the other conversations we all had finihed and they all were ordering a dessert but i decided not to ten looked at bekkah "we should do it now instead" i told her and she nodded "Me and isa our going for a... Drink" she said and the cullens looked disgusted and the kol looked at me concerned and nik nodded "Is tell Katrina she is free" he said an di looked at him smiling "really?" he nodded and i hgged him "thank you Nik" i kissed his check and said bye to them all i followed bekkah to her car wewent home and got changed in to a red mini skirt and black courset an black heels bekkah put on black leggings and a white brest top whitch only coverd her bobbs and a mini leather jacket and heels with studdds "soom i wmt be able to wear this so im getting what i can out of it" and she smilled and nodded "yoou better that was expencive and i paid for it" she said which caused me to laugh "please as if you ever bought anything in your life" i said nd we both laughed "true" we got back in bekkahs car and made our way to the pharmacie which we entered and i sae Zoe so it must be her time of i looked at bekkah and she smirked she bumped in to zoe by 'accident' and i walked over to the pregnancy test and got one the went to bekkah "bekkah come on" i said in fake annoyance and 'noticed' zoe "you were the waitress at bayone aren't you" i said and she nodded "cool we have just come from there... did you see anybody you liked i swear i saw you look at a few boys and a beutiful girl like you..." i mentally gaged "... could get anybody" she smiled at me "you sure are correct there was this guy i think i heared somebody call him kol and he is georgeus" she said and i smiled "he sounds wounderful well we mst be of" i walked of and went to the check out a man scanned the box "£15" he said i inaled to smell for vervain and i couldnt smell any "it's free" i compeled and he repeated "thank you" i said and walked of we went to the public loo and i went in to one and bekkah waited out side the door "if you are pregnant what would you call it" she asked " i dunno but i hope he/she will help this family become closer together so hope Mikealson for a gir; (AN sorry but i love this name and hayley not in it so.)" i said smiling i got out of the stall and placed the test near the sink and washed my hands "thats beutiful name" she said and i nodded "but i cant think of a boy name i dont want to upset you but henrik" i said and she looked at me and smiled "there wonderful name it could never upset me so what kind of pregnacy test did you get"she aked "the one were it tells you how far you our and how many you are havingbut it like 99% correct so yeah" and she nodded we had waited 10 minuets and it was time to see i picked up the test and thought of tricking bekkah i looked at her all sad and she frowned "im.." she looked really upset and i smiled "pregnant" sshe sqyeled and se jumed up and down "how many are you having" she asked i looked a it shocked "t-t-twins" i looked at her and smiled and we zoomed to the car and went home. When we got back we saw everyone car there i looked really happy we walked in and i saw them all in the movie room watching Transformers 2 and i laughed they looked up at me and i saw elijah looking bored bekkah came in and looked at them all and she saw Elijah as well "were have you two been" ELijah asked "somewere" i replied and plopped next to kol "terasing a young slutty waitress" bekkah said and i giggled and looked at her "I cant keep it a secret" she shrugged "up to you your the one getting fat" she said smirking and the others looked shocked "BEKKAH , im not getting fat for like 2-3 mounths" and kol spoke up "Isa what does she mean" he asked i noticed the cullens were watching us "Come on kol ill tell you upstairs" he nodded and i toke his hand and went to our room i sat on the bed "well, im... pregnant" he looked stunned "were going to be parents" and i nodded he smiled at me and tackled me on to the bed "i love you isabella" he said "i love you too Kol" he smiled "is that why you ad bekkah left" he asked and i nodded "we didnt wat to tell any one before i knew it was true bekkah figured it out thats why i was so happy" there was a knock at the door and bekkah came in "hi..." she said and i laughed "what do you think?" she said to kol "im static but we should tell the others then go to sleep" he said and he nodded "ill be down in 5 in need to call Katrina" they nodded and left i messeged her sayin

Kat

Nik has freed you so you can come and lets say your going to be an Aunt!

Isabella xoxo

I waited 5 minuets before getting a replie

Isa

Thank you for talking to nik and i'm really happy for you ill meet you at Italy tomorrow

Kat xoxo

i smiled and walked downstairs and saw everyone talking i sat next to kol and everything went quiet they looked at me and i spoke up "we have omething to tell you..." they all were watching me whilest kol was holding me in his arms "... I'm Pregnant" they all looked stunned and Elijah was the first to speak "congratuations you to" he said and kissed my check "thank you Eli" and i looked at nik "wow ok, didnt expect that but im actually happy" i smiled and hugged him "tank you nik" he hugged back and we pulled away and he looked at me "as you and bekkah were on your own earlier i want to know have you thounght of any names" kol asked as i sat in his knee "actually we did but i donno if you would like to name them it for a girl i was thinking Hope..." he smiled at me "and thi one bekkah really likes it but i want to know what you 3 think as it was Henrik" i looked at tem and ELijah smiled " i like it" he smiled and Kol agreed and we looked at nik he nodded "i think it will suit him" he said and i smiled and we talked abit more and then went to bed

What do you think of the names?

Dedicated to Batman_the_unicorn for my Girl who likes Kol

~kelsey


	14. AN

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Heyya Everybody its Me Kelsey. Sorry i havent updated in a while, im going to out it on hold until i have some insperation and i have finished at least Season 1 of Rosealinda saphrina Deloca Mikealson. Im so sorry if this isnt what you wanted but i WILL update when i have finished my other story./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Thank you! You all are great readers. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~Kelsey :) p 


	15. Volturi, Victoria and Pain

Volturi and Victoria and pain.

Hi EVERYONE okay so the bump will grow quickly but the kids will grow human speed, IKR CONFUSING

I woke up the Next Morning and saw Kol still fast asleep I looked at the clock and it said 7:30 so I got out of bed and went in to the bathroom and ran a bath I put bubbles in and made it warm. When it was done I put on some music on my phone and got in. Whilst I was bathing my phone rang and I answered it and Katrina voice came on.

**Katherine **Bella

**Здравейте сестра мила как си (Hello Sister Dear how are you)  
><strong>Много добре Катерина и себе си (Very well Katerina and yourself)  
><strong>перфектна, така че когато съм аз да ви срещна в Италия? (Perfect do when am i meeting you at Italy?)<br>**Има самолет е в дванайсет така около осем в следобедните часове (Are plane is at twelve so about eight in the afternoon)  
><strong>Okay Sister See you then Love you bye<br>**Love you too Katerina Bye

And I hung up and got in my dressing gown I looked at my stomach and saw a slight bump and I rubbed it "hello babies"  
>I put on my dressing gown and walked in to the room and it was now 8:00 I went over to the bed and straddled Kol and began kissing him and he woke up and flipped us and I laughed<br>"Morning love" he said and I smiled at him  
>"Morning" he smiled at me and got of and sat in the bed and I cuddled in to his side. He looked at my belly and saw the small bump and rubbed it<br>"Okay I'm hungry and you need to get a bath" I said and kissed him and made sure my dressing gown was still on and walked downstairs whilst Kol got cleaned.I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards and got out the jam, peanut butter and ham, butter and bread and made a PBJ and ham sandwich as I put the ham on bekkah waked in and looked at me and then the sandwich. I placed the slice of bread on and cut it and eat  
>"Okay that is not weird" she said and made her self a bowl of cereal and we walked in to the dining room were the cullens were sat and they scrunched there noses<br>"What is that horrible smell" Emmett asked  
>"PBJ and Ham Sandwich" Bekkah said and Alice looked at her<br>"who would eat that" she asked  
>"a pregnant woman" I said and sat in my seat and eat the sandwich<br>"why who pregnant" Esme asked  
>"Bella is" Nik said when he came in and the cullens looked shocked I finished my sandwich but rushed to the bathroom and pucked it back up and bekkah came in and held my hair.<br>"now that is Disgusting" she said and I laughed and got a cloth and wimped my face and walked back downstairs as Kol came down changed  
>"Is everything okay?" he asked and I nodded<br>"I'm going to get changed" I said and I walked up to my room got out a black dress and tan boots and tan jacket got changed and walked downstairs.I sat next to Kol and we had 2 hours before we had to go to the airport. I got thirsty so got a mixture of different types of blood placed them in a cup and went back in to the room sipping through a straw. Bekkah looked at me  
>"you look better that this morning" she said and I glared at her. The Cullens were sat watching me<br>"how did you get pregnant" Emmett asked and I looked at him  
>"well when two people love each other very much they have this thing called s..." I said and he cut me of<br>"yes I know HOW you get pregnant but your a vamp so shouldn't you be able to not have babies" he said and I shrugged  
>"Ask the spirits." Got my laptop and Skype Stefan when his face came up I smiled<br>"Hey ripper" I said and he laughed  
>"Hello Pregnant Vampire" I looked shocked<br>"how did you know" I asked and he laughed  
>"who do you think... you have Katherine as a sister" he said and I nodded<br>"true... so you want to meet us at the airport were taking Nik jet and were meeting Katerina at italy" I said and as he talked he nodded  
>"yep wouldn't miss it for the world" I heard a door in the background<br>"well now everybody is here" he said and I nodded  
>"Have you missed me Yet Stef?" I asked and he laughed<br>"I always miss you bells your like a sister to me" and I smiled at him I heard the Doppelganger in the background  
>"steffie who you talking to?" she asked and he looked up<br>"Bella" he said and heard her huff and I laughed and he looked confused along with everyone in the room  
>"What you laughing at bells" he asked and I shock my head when I felt a soft pain on my belly. I touched the part were it hurt and it happened again I was smiling at bekkah who looked at me confused then I smiled at her<br>"Bekkah come here" she looked confused but did  
>"put your hand here" and I showed her were the pain was and it happened again and she squealed and Stefan covered his ears as well and I laughed and Kol looked confused I placed his hand on my belly and the kicking got harder and he smiled at me<br>"Hey remember me bells" Stefan said  
>"oh yeah sorry" I said to him<br>"please tell bekkah to squeal quieter" he said and bekkah glared at the laptop  
>"yeah sorry I'm going to get of ill see you in about ½ hour" he nodded<br>"love ya bells" he said  
>"love you to Ripper" he laughed and I closed down my laptop and placed it in Kol suitcase near the door.<br>"So Bella do you know the names yet?" Rosealie asked Smiling and I nodded  
>"its twins so I'm hoping for a girl and boy... and we thought of Hope for a girl and Henrik for a boy" I said smiling<br>"there Beautiful names" she said and Alice and Edward looked at me  
>"Who would name a child Henrik?" Alice asked in Disgust and the originals were getting ready to attack her<br>"Calm down" they sat back down but were still vamped out but Klaus had his Hybrid face and Edward looked confused.  
>"Henrik is the name of there younger brother that was killed by werewolf's whilst they were human. I said and got up to put my bag in bekkah car as I was riding with her and the boys were in Nicklaus's. The others followed me out and helped with the bags. We were waiting for the Cullens as they were packing there cases as Alice made them take like 5 each Kol made his way up to me as I was leant against bekkah hood of the car. He started to kiss me and I kissed back he lifted me on to the hood and I wrapped my legs around him bekkah hadn't noticed yet as she was screaming at the Cullens to hurry were Kissing for 10 minuets when the cullens finished and bekkah turned around and we were still kissing and she shrieked<br>"NOT ON MY CAR" she screamed and we pulled away and the others looked at bekkah and us and we laughed and I jumped of the car and hugged Kol kissed him again as he was going to get in Nik car  
>"wow Bells having fun infrount of everyone... never thought I'd see that" Emmett boomed and I laughed and looked at him<br>"you don't know the real me Em" I said and winked and got in the passengers seat of bekkah car and fastened up as she started up the engine.

When we got to the Airport me and Rebekkah were in a fit of giggles as we was were singing we pulled up to the bay were we got told to park our cars as they are getting shipped to Italy, 3 more cars pulled up next to us, and the rest got out of them I got out of the car and walked to kol and waited for The Scooby-Gang .We were waiting for 15 minuets when 2 cars pulled up and Stefan and his 'Friends' got out i smiled at him as he helped Damon get the luggage out and put it on one of the luggage trolley. We already got all ours sorted out about 10 minuets ago. When they were done Stefan came over to use  
>"hello Bells" he said<br>"hi Stef" i said and hugged him and he smiled at me and kissed my forehead  
>"how are you" he asked me<br>"im fine but these two aren't letting me keep down my food" i said to him gestering to my stomach and he laughed. Elena walked up to me  
>"Isabella how are you" she said in a sickle sweet voice.<br>"wonderful, thank you Elena" i said and smiled at he and she wasn't happy. One of the flight attendant walked ove to Klaus  
>"Mr Mikealson, the plane is ready to go" she said and he nodded to her. I walked over to kol and held his hand and we walked to the plane. We walked through the Plane door and sat on the Squared Shaped seat with a coffee table in the middle and a flat screen TV. Everyone was on the plane waiting for it to set of. I was sat next to Stefan and Kol so the seating was like this:<p>

Bella Kol Rebekkah Elijah Klaus Esme Carlisle Emmett Rosalie Jasper  
>Stefan Alice<br>Elena Edward  
>Jeremy Damon Caroline Bonnie Matt Tyler<p>

I was sat with my hands on my belly that now looked to be about 4 Months along and Kol had his hand on my belly as well whispering sweet nothing in to my ear whilst I was giggling when a voice came over the intercom

"THE PLANE IS NOW READY TO LEAVE PLEASE BUCKLE UP AND ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT" a flight attendant said and I put my belt on. We were in the middle of a conversation when I was starting to feel a bit sick so I got up and rushed to the toilet and I heard Kol behind me  
>"Love, are you ok?" he asked<br>"Yes. Just morning sickness but i think its because were flying so its got a little worst" i told him and he nodded whilest holding my hair. When i was done i cleaned my mouth and tied my hair up. We walked back to the others and sat down whilest everyone was watching me  
>"You okay Bella?" Bekkah asked me and i nodded<br>"yes thanks bekkah" when i was speaking they were kicking lightly and moveing alot but when we weren't talking they were staying still.  
>"so what are we doing when we get to Italy?" Stefan asked<br>"well stef we'll be first meeting Katerina" i said smirking and Elena paled  
>"w-w-what?" she stuttered<br>"i thought Katherine was running from Klaus?" Caroline asked  
>"yes well i let her go for Belle to be happy" Klaus said and everyone looked shocked but i smiled to him and he smiled back and a true smile aswell and i smiled back to him. Everyone was talking and i laid my head on Kols' Shoulder and closed my eyes and went to sleep.<p>

5 HOURS LATER

I woke up with Kol calling my name "Belle Come on were here in Italy" he said and i opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me i got up of the couch and held his hand and made my way out of the plane to bekkahs' car were everyone was waiting and i saw Katherine come out of her car and smile at me i rushed over to her and hugged her and she hugged me back  
>"Винаги и завинаги" she said to me<br>"Forever and Always" i replied and i had tears comeing down my face  
>"i love you Katerina" i said to her<br>"love you two Isabelle we can be sisters again without me worrying for my life, i'm sorry for any problems i have caused you sister dear" she said to me and i smiled at her  
>"and we will have two more along the way i said to her" (AN DID YOU LIKE THE LITTLE SCENE BETWEEN KATHERINE AND ISABELLE)and she smiled at me we pulled away and she looked at Nik<br>thank You Klaus for giving me my freedom and i'm sorry for all the problems i caused you and Elijah..." she then looked at Elijah "... i mean it i'm really sorry Elijah, all i wanted was to keep Isabelle save" she said to him and he nodded at her "that's okay Katerina i know how much family means to people" and she smiled.

"what's the plan Isabelle" damon asked me  
>"well we are at Volturi Airport so we can go to the castle straight away and sort out the Volturi then we can go to a Hotel and sleep then in the morning we can get back on the plane and go to forks were we will have 1 day before the fight and Me, kol bekkah, Elijah, nik and Katerina will stop at Charlie and i booked a hotel room for the Scooby gang and the cullens can stop at there house" i said and everyone nodded<br>"well it seams as you have got everything sorted out" Bonnie said and i nodded  
>"come on lets go" and i kissed kol then got in bekkahs' car as Katerina had decided to leave her car and ride with me and bekkah and she didn't mind. We got in the car and bekkah put on the radio and we were laughing and singing, also bekkah was getting on well with Kat which i was glad about<br>"So Bell have you got any names for the babies?" Katerina asked  
>"ye we have actually" i said smilling at her<br>"we were thinking that maybe Hope Mikealson and i actually want the middle name to be Katerina Rebekkah Cassiopea it just authentic and a name from when kol was human and a name from when i was human and for the boy name Henrik Mikelason probably Niklaus Elijah for the middle name cause i want all my family involved" i said smiling at them and they smiled back  
>"why did you pick them, names?" Kat asked<br>"Well, hope because these kids could possably bring the Mikealson closer together he already set you free so that a start and Henrik because that was the name of there brother who was killed by wolves" i said  
>"that really sweet" Bekkah said and i nodded<br>"Kat do you have a blood bag i'm hungry and i puck up human food" i said and she looked threw her bag and found a blood bag  
>"as i remember sister AB+ your fravoite" she said smiling at me and i nodded i toke the pipe and began drinking it. I got my phone out and messaged Rosalie as she and Emmett are the only ones at the moment i like<p>

**How long 'till were there? ~I.P.M**

I said to her and i got a message back 

**15 Mins~ .Hale**

I closed my phone "15 minuets and were there" i said to them and they nodded.

15 MINUETS LATER

We just pulled up to the Vultori castle. I got out of the car with everyone else following us the cullens at the frount of us and we made our way threw the door to a reception and Carlisle went to the desk "Were here to see Aro" he said and she looked up "Master Aro is busy at the moment" she said and he tried again to get aro but she didn't listen so i just walked up to her "Ring Aro and tell him Isabella Swan is here" i compelled her and we sat down and watch her do as i told her to. Not long after a young blond girl who i rembered from my last trip here as Jane and she had a brother called Alec "well took you long enogh, i see you have more humans" she said and sneered at us and Nik laughed "Who ever said we were human?" he asked and she looked confused but she just ignored it and lead us to the throne room were the three 'Kings' were sat and we walked in and aro stood up  
>"Ah Cullens, your here with extra...Company." he then looked at me<br>"ah, sweet bella more beautiful than i remember" Aro said  
>"hello Aro lovely to see you again" i said and walked to him and held out my hand as i knew he wanted to try see through my mind again<br>"Just like last time i can't see your mind... How wonderful... Lets try Jane again... Jane" he said and i butted in  
>"don't you even dare Aro, if you do i wont heseatate to kill you myself." I sneered to him and he look taken back and he looked at me but then the blond haired man- Ciaus Spoke up<br>"Why should we listen to a human" He sneered to me  
>"Who said we were human" Kol said walking forward and grabbing my kings looked stunned as they vamped out there face or in Klaus case hybrided and they were sat gawping,<br>"What are you?" Marcus asked.  
>"Vampires" i said and let my face vamp out<br>"We are older than you Aro." Niklaus said  
>"how old are you?" Aro asked us<br>"me and my family are over 1000 year old and young bella here is over 500 year old and has been married fr all of that time" Elijah said and the guards and kings looked scared  
>"i have heard of a family but i thought it was a myth... the M..." he began but Elijah cut him of<br>"Mikealson. That is us. I'm Elijah, My brother Niklaus..." he began but one of the guards whispered  
>"The Hybrid" and we looked at him and it was Alec, Niklaus smirked<br>"My other brother Kol and baby sister Rebekkah and Sister in law Isabelle" Elijah finished and Damon 'Coughed' and we looked at him and kol sighned  
>"Brother, you forgot these baby vamps... The Salvators Damon and Stefan who used to be the ripper, My lovely wifes' sister Katerina Petrova AKA the 2nd Petrova Doppleganger. Also Caroline forbes, a little bennet witch Bonnie and the 3rd petrova doppelganger Elena, oh and there humans Matt Donavan and vampire Hunter Jeremy gilbert Elena brotherCousin thing" he said and i looked at him and he shrugged.

"we are here because you wanted bella as a cold vampire remember Aro, you need to kill her if she isn't, so i think its best if we change her" Edward said aro looked at him  
>"Young one, all we asked that she was a vampire and we cantr kill a women with child or in her case 2 children" he said looking at my stomach and i stepped behind kol<br>"you will leave my Wife and children alone or the next thing your brothers and guards will see is you head on a stick in the middle of the town" Kol said to him growling and they nodded and they let us go it was already 1:00 am and i was tired so we made our way to the hotel and checked in and i went to sleep.

NEXT DAY

I woke up and i had kol arms around me i woke up and got in the shower and picked out my clothes i had a black skater dungeres and a blue floral top with blue flats with a black fur coat with me : lapis lazuli braclet and earing. I walked down to the cafe were i saw bekkah looking through a magazine there was a lot of people here and was watching me walk to bekkah,  
>"boo!" i said and laughed as she looked at me and smiled at me i sat down and a waitress came over<br>"what would you like" she asked me  
>"erm i said looking at the menu... a big and i mean big stack of panckackes a cup af tea and..." i loked in to her eyes ready to compelle her<br>"a glass of your blood" i said and she looked at me  
>"a glass of my blood" she said and walked of<br>"were Kol?" bekkah asked  
>"bed" i said smiling at her and she nodded<br>"were Nik and Eli?" i asked her  
>"Gone hunting so have the cullens and the Scooby gang are already at Forks they went last night as they didn't have anything to do Stefan said he says hello." I nodded and the women came back with my order and blood i smiled at her<br>"Thank you" and she walked of i began to eat my food with bekkah reading her magazine and i eat all the pancakes. When i finished eating bekkah got up and we made our way upstairs to her room and we sat and talked when someone knocked on the door and bekkah answered it  
>"hey beks is Bella in there" kol asked nad she nodded and she let him in<br>"morning love" he said  
>"morning" i said and kissed him<br>"come on we meeting nik and Eli downstairs" he said and we walked out of bekkahs room followed by bekkah kol had our bags and we went down the lift.  
>"Morning everyone" i said and they nodded back we checked out and went to our cars and drove to the airport.<p>

(Im gonna miss the Flight"

AT FORKS

We got to forks and meet Stefan "Hey stef" i said and he smiled to me  
>"hey bells" and he hugged me<br>"The others are going to be staying at the Hotel till the fight" he said and i laughed the car got packed and Stefan got in the car with Kol and we was in the frount as i was directing us to Charlies' house when we pulled up Charlie cruiser and Jake truck was out the frount  
>"Fuck" i said and bekkah looked at me<br>"you remember the shapeshifter" i told her and she nodded  
>"he's here" and she looked pissed<br>"Kol gonna be pissed of aton" she said and i nodded i got out the car as i saw the frount door open and Charlie come out looking at the car i got out  
>"Bells" he said<br>"Ch-Dad" i said as i forgot to compelle him about forgetting i was his daughter  
>"How was your trip?" he asked<br>"wonderful" i replied and he looked passs my shoulder  
>"This is Kol... my H-boyfriend and his family Klaus, Elijah and Rebekkah and my best friend Stefan " i said and i looked in to his eyes<br>"Please invite them in" and we walked up to the door  
>"bells Jack and Billy is here they have missed you" he said and i nodded and he invited them in<br>"Dad me and Kol will be in in a minuet i need to talk to him" i said and pulled kol towards the side of the house  
>"Jake is the shapeshifter i told you about and he has a crush on me and ill warn you now he will hug me" i said and he nodded<br>"I trust you babe and you know it" he said and i kissed him  
>"i love you kol" i said and he smiled at him<br>"love you too bel" and he held my hand and we walked in to the living room were i saw the football game on and the boys watching it and Elijah looking bored  
>"you okay Eli?" i asked smiling at him an dhe looked at me and smirked<br>"Never better bella" he said and i smiled jake looked up when Elijah said my name "BELLA!" He shouted and i smiled at him he got me in a hug and spun me around "heyya Jake" i said to him  
>"How are you?" i said to him<br>"Better your back and staying" he said and i looked away  
>"You are staying right?" he asked<br>"no Jake i'm not, i'll be going back to New Orleans that is my home now and that is were ill be haveing my ... babies" i said to him and Charlie and Billy looked up "what" the 3 of them shouted and jake began to shake  
>"Not here Jacob Black" i hissed at him and he ran out "O.K,then" bekkah said comeing downstairs i looked at her<br>"Where were you?" i asked her  
>"You room" she said and i looked at her with my eyebrow raised "Well your dad said i'll be in your room with you and the boys have to stop in the spare room or down here" she said smirking and i gave her a lok saying 'do you think that will actually happen?' and she shook her head.<br>"Dad, how about I make a home cooked meal" i said and he looked at me  
>"OKAY but we will be talking about this. I need to take billy back as jake left" he said and i nodded he pushed billy wheel chair out "Nice seeing you again bells" he said and i smiled at him<br>"you too billy" and he left with my Charliei plopped on to the chouch "Ergh" i said and laid down on the couch "nice Dad" bekkah said lifting up my feet and plopping them on her knee  
>"dad of the year, im starving im gonna make tea." I said and got up in to the kitchen and looed around for ingredients<br>"want help?" kol asked  
>"you can sit down and look pretty" i said and he laughed<br>"my speciality" he said and sat down laughing. I got out the ingrediants for Spagetti Carbonara. Charlies' Fravoute, and began to chop, dice, peel and cook whilest kol was sat there making me laugh, when the door was opened and i heard Charlies footsteps  
>"Bells?" he called<br>"In the kitchen" i called back  
>"tea is ready for us all" i called and everyone came in i was sat next to Charlie and kol so we were sat like this:<br>Charlie Me Kol  
>Klaus Elijah<br>Stefan Bekkah  
>I placed the plates in frount of everyone and began to eat<br>"this is georgeus Isa" Bekkah said smiling at me and everyone agreed  
>"thanks bekkah" i said and we eat in silence when we were done Charlie stood up<br>"bella i want to talk to you in abit" he said to me and i nodded  
>"ill come in when ive done the dishes" and he went in to the room i got 6 glasses and 6 blood bags that i hid from Charlie and poured a blood bag in each glass<br>"Enjoy" i said to them i drank my blood then got started on the dishes.

When i had finished the dishes i ordered everyone to stay in the kitchen and walked in to the living room  
>"Dad?" i asked and he looked at me and sighed<br>"Sit down bells" and i did.  
>"ye?" i asked and he looked me<br>"i want you to get rid of the baby and to move back to forks" i looked at him in disbelief "NO! my life is in New Orleans" i said to him  
>"i'm your father and you will listen to me Isabella" he said and i snorted. I give up. I moved and sat next to him<br>"You are fine with me haveing a baby and you don't want me to move back. You know i have a brilliant life in new Orleans. Do you understand?" i said as my eyes dilated  
>"i understand" Charlie replied<br>"now go to bed and sleep" i said and he obeyed.I got up and walked in to the kitchen,  
>"i'm going to hunt. Are you'll comeing?" i asked and they nodded kol held my hand as we made our way out of charlies house and we ran in to port Angelus.<p>

When we got there we walked down the Ally were we saw Drug addicts about 6-7 so the boys hid and me and bekkah began to do our 'act' we walked dow the ally giggling like a bunch of school girls and the men looked up "well...well...well what do we have her two pretty little girls" one of them said walking up to use and i made my self looked scared "p-p-please let u-us go" i said as they grabbed my arm and followed by bekkah and pushed us up to the wall one of them had me nand another had bekkah and i looed at her and she nodded i looked at the man and let my teeth expand and fangs come out and i shoot for his neck then the boys came out and attacked the rest as they screamed Elijah compelled his to forget so did the others but i just kept drink whilest they called my name but i don't know why i couldn't stop until his heart stopped.

I looked up with blood all around my mouth and i ran i had never killed anyone whilest feeding i ran in to the woods and jumped on to a tree and cryed when i heared 4 masculin footsteps that weren't my family, i saw the cullen men they were about to run past me when they looked up and saw me "bella?" Carlisle asked and i looked at him "What?" i said and the rest looked at me "whats that around your face?" he asked "what do you think?" they looked disbelifed "why are you rying belly-boo" Em asked and i smiled at him "ha i got a smile from her" he cheered and i laughed and he jumped on to the tree "well belly?" he said giving me puppy dog eyes and i sighned "i killed someone whilest feeding but i have never killed anyone before even when i was new vampire" and they looked surprise "i just couldn't handle it so i ran and came here"i said and they nodded i placed my hand on my belly that now looked 6 mounths "i don't know what came over me i just couldn't stop" i began to sob and Emmett cuddled me "Em..." he looked at me "thanks" and he smiled at me "so what are you going to do know" Edward asked and i looked back to the bottom to realise jasper holding his breath "Jasper i'm so sorry" he nodded i heared my name being called "bella Bella?" i heared "Изабела Росица Василка Бисера Петрова – Mikaelson" (AN Izabela Rosica Vasilika Bisera Petrova-Mikaelson) i heared kol yell and the Cullens looked at me "thats my name in Bulgarian" i said and they nodded "you should go" i said and they had to drag Edward away and i saw kol come in to the clearing i jumped up higher and higher and held on to the tree and i saw kol look up in to the tree and i swear i saw him smirk and i heared the leaves rustling i jumped to the next tree and kept doing that till i was ontop of somebody on the ground i looked downand saw kol smiling at me "Hello Love" he said "hi" i said and got up and helped kol up "you okay now?" he asked and i nodded "The fight is tomorrow" he said and i nodded and we walked home hand in hand just in silence.

When we got back the rest were crowding me and asking if i was okay and i nodded "Stefan go see your brother and friends for abit you been with us for ages" and he nodded kissed my check and left. I went and got in my PJ's and went to bed.

I woke up with kol next to me just looking at me smiling "yes?" i asked "i love you bella" he said "i love you too" he then hugged me and i just laid on his chest as he talked to my stomach "mummy and daddy are going to spoil you. You will hae amazing uncles... i hope" that made me laugh i heard a 'aww' comein from the door an di turned to see bekkah there with the Scooby gang girls and the awing came from baby vamp and bekkah "i should go now" kol said and i glared at him "your leaing me with them" i asked and he nooded and i glared at him he got up with his boxers on and the others turned around so they weren't seeing kol in his underwear and i laughed and said "it could of been worse he could of been naked" and bekkah just put her finger to me and i laughed when kol was done he gave me a passionet kiss and left i laid back down and closed my eyes "oh no you don't" bekkah said and i lokoed at her "but Hope and Henrik wanna sleep" i said "well hope and Henrik have made you look 8 mounths pregnant she said and i shrugged and the other 3 came in "hey bonnie nice to see you again" i said and she smiled at me "were Katerina?" i asked and then she came in smiling "morning sister" she said and kissed my cheek "Добро утро Катерина как си" (good Morning Katerina how are you) i said and she smiled at me "прекрасна сестра аз ви обичам и аз обещавам, че ще бъда тук за вас и се надявам и Henrikl"( wonderful Sister i love you and i promise i will be here for you and Hope and Henrik) and bekkah looked at us and said " Hello not everyone knows Bulgarian" and i laughed "well Kol and Klaus do as Klaus spoke it to us when we wer human and Kol called me Изабела Росица Василка Бисера Петрова – Mikaelson" i said and bekkah smiled as she only new what that meant and Katerina was also smiling "you do know i picked out Росица" she said and i nodded and careoline looked at me "what does it mean"she asked "Izabela Rosica Vasilika Bisera Petrova-Mikaelson" i said and she smiled "that's a georges name" bonnie said and Elena snorted "something wrong Dobbleganger?" i asked and she nodded "who would name there child that?" she said "parents that knew there daughter was destined for greatness nooffence Katerina but the child with the longest name was the parents fravouite and Katerina knew that but didn't love me any less and remember my name is over 500 years old" and she shut up after that then bekkahlaughed i looed at her "i was remembering when you got the priest to say your name in Bulgarian at the wedding" and i laughed and nodded "Okay lets get you ready now" and i got out of bed only to stumble "heavey мръсник" (buggers) i said and Katerina smirked "you know Katerina me and you can teach them Bulgarian and winde up the rest of them" ad she nodded and bekkah tried to protest.

When we finally stopped arguing and i was dressed we walked downstairs and the boys looked at us "wow bella you lok like a house" damon said and i glared at him "lovely to see you too"k said back "don't agnitase her she'll kill you" Stefan said "i'd probs let babies take over and i'll drink him dry" i said and Stefan laughed. When there was a knock at the door i busted my self up with Katerina giving me a hand. I walked to the door and opened it and the cullens were ther "we need to talk about the arengments" Carlisle said and i nodded and let them in and Emmett walked in "wow belly-bean you are hugw" he said and i glared at him closed the door and woddled back in to the room "babies are thirsty" i said and they looked at me weired "so please get me like 7 blood bag and Caroline went and got them for me "thanks care" adn she smiled at me i drank the first one in under 1 minuet with everyone watching me and i mean it was bone dry "wow them babies are hungry" damon said and i glared at him again he shrugged i looked at bekkah and gestered with my eyes to damon and she got a stake that was hid in the seat and threw it at his stomach and he ground in pain and the cullens lokoed freaked out and he was getting ready to through it at me when "Katerina, Stefan, the Mikealsons and Surprisingly Caroline stood infrount of me and kol growled "you dare through that at her i'll kill you and everybody you care about right in frout of your eyes" he said and Damon gave it to Stefan. "well...okay anyways we think that bella shouldn't fight" Alice said and for once i agree and i spoke up "i actually agree what if they throw me and i land on my stomach" and they nodded "bonnie could you like make a video thing on the wall and let me watch and hopefully Katerina will stay with me" adnd they both nodded and Katerina spoke "i promised you i'm not going to leave you and i hugged her.

We were talking for 1 hour and then everyone left only people left were me, Katrina,Bonnie,matt and went as he was a wer sat watching thm run to the clearing they were stood for about ½ hour until finaly Victoria came they exchanged a few harshful words. In the middle i stood up when i felt a bad pain strike the bottom of my stomach and i cried out in pain everyone rushed over to me except Elena and then a trickle of water went down my leg and my eyes widened "what wring Bells?"Katerina asked and all i said was "babies" before i fell in to her arms...

How do you like the ending in this chapter ther is 6,441 words and 12 pages. Well i hope you enjoyed.


	16. Back to new orleans and my happy life

Guys im so sorry but this is the LAST chapter then i have finished this story i donno if i'll do a sequel but if you wat me to please comment and tell me i hope you enjoyed reading this story and remember i have others you can read

Back to new Orleans and my happy life.

I felt Katerina run in to a room with me in her arms and placed me on a bed whilest bekkah begged me to open my fluttered open and she sighed in relief and told Careoline to go get some baby clothes as she got me out of my outfit. I felt a sudden pain in my stomch and i screamed bonnie ran out and came back with a bowl af water and a rag she was dabbing my face "Isa they comeing your going to have to push" Katerina said "but kol needs to be here." I said "Matt has messaged him but we told him to finish of the fight first" Bonnie said and i nodded and screamed again "please sister" and i nodded i held bekkah hand as she kept dabbing my face "Now sister push" and i did whilest also screaming i pushed 2 more times then i heared a small cry and i smiled "it's a boy" Katerina said andi smiled "Henrik " and bonnie took him "promise me you'll protect him please bonnie" i said she nodded and smiled at me "thank you" i said "he a beautiful baby" she said and carried on walking out. I screamed again and I got told to push and i did but this one was longer about 7 tryies when we finally heared a cry Kat smiled at me "hope" she said and smiled "Bonnie you can come back in" Katerina said wrapping him up in a blanket and i sat up and i got handed hope and Henrik bekkah couldn't stop smiling "katerina want to hold one?" and she nodded eagerly and i handed her Henrik and i let bonnie hold Hope "have a nap we'll get them dressed and a bottle" kat said and i nodded and drifted of to sleep.

2 Hours later

I felt more refreshed so i got up and put on a simple white dress with red flats. I walked down the stairs and saw bonnie and Katerina cooeing at the babies "well at this rate it looks like your the mothers" i said and they looked at me and smiled i looked at my angels and saw them in babygrows bonnie held out Hope and i took her and sat down she looked up at me with her shining brown eyes looking up at me and i stroked her cheek and smiled at her when i heared a babbling from Henrik kat gave me him aswell and they left the room "hello babies your georgeus" i said and then i heared the door open Care, Elena and matt came in "Hey Bella" Care said "hi" i said not looking away from my angels " i got some baby milk" She said and i looked at her "thank you" and she smiled and sat on there chouch "there georgeus i think hope looks more like you and Henrik looks like kol" and i nodded " i agree" an dshe went and warmed up the formula "Caredo you want to feed Henrik?" i called "oh yes please" and i laughed "congrats bella" matt said and i smiled at him.

Care came in with two bottles i gave Henrik to her and she wouldn't stop smiling we feed them but they wouldn't drink "perhaps add a bit of blood" i said and she agreed i slit my wrist and put abit in both milk bottles and then we feed them again and they instantly had finished drinking and they both were asleep i took them up in to my room and laid them on the bed when the door downstairs burst open and the twins began to cry i picked them up and calmed them down whiles twalking down the stairs "WERE IS SHE" i heared kol "i'm right here" i said and he looked at me then to my arms and smiled at me "im sorry i wasn't here" he said "it's fine wanna hold one" and he nodded and i gave him Henrik and we waked in to the living room and sat down when the door opened again "What the fuck kol" i heared Klaus and he came in to the room and looked at us and then the twins "well thats new" he said smiling at me and i smiled back when everyone came up behind him and bekkah squieled and ran over to me "please" she said and i laughed and gave her hope "she's so pretty" bekkah said and gently rocked her and i smiled at everyone and then i yawned "and bella is tired" Stefan said and i glared at him "we'll go back to mystic falls tomorrow" i said and they nodded i got hope and went up stairs i laid Hope on the bed in the middle and kol did the same with Henrik andhe laid down next to Henrik and i laid next to hope and fell asleep with my arm gently drapped over the babies as kol was over the babies and on my waist.

NEXT DAY

I woke up to the sound of a camera and i saw bekkah and she awed and i looked at her "Come on were getting you dressed" she said and i nodded and got up and placed a pillow on Hope side and saw kol awake i woke him up and he left the room after getting changed and placing a pillow next to Henrik he kissed me then the babies and left. I got in to my suitcase and got on some jeans and a top with trainers and a jacket the twins woke up crying and kol came in with two bottles he was going to give it to Henrik when i stopped him "They need blood aswell" and he loked confused but remembered they were half vampire i opened the bottle and slit my wrist whilest kol did the same and placed 5 drops in the bottle i fastened it back and feed hope and kol feed Henrik i burped hope and then Henrik and Kol carried on feeding Hope i saw to small packages and whilest feeding Henrik opened them and inside was two babygrows one white and one blue i placed them on the bed and finished feeding Henrik and i went downstairs and saw everyone downstairs "Klaus can you hold Henrik?" i asked and he looed surprised but nodded and handed Henrik over to him and then he smiled i went in to the kitchen and saw baby shampoo and ran the tap when bekkah called "the cullens are at the door" and by that time i had sorted out the sink for my baby boy i walked in to the living room and got Henrik "follow me" i said to the cullens and lead them in to the kitchen were i sat at the table andplacd a towel on and laid Henrik on it "sit then" i said and they instantly sat "bells you look les..." Emmett said and i smiled "fat, moody, ill?" i asked and he nodded "i thought you were haveing two" Rosealie said and i nodded "hope is upstairs with kol" i said and stood up and held Henrik in the water and he gurgled and i laughed "well why did you come?" i asked "to make sure your okay" Edward said looking at me and i huffed 2"Edward i don't love you anymore i'm going back home today okay." And he sulked "Bells bekkah wont leave me alone" kols said walking in compleaning to me and i laughed and i heared bekkah shout "all i want to do is hold my niece but nooo your the daddy so only daddy allowed to hold." She exclaimed and i laughed "bekkah you can dress Henrik" i said and i minuets she was infrount of me holding a towel i placed him in her arms and then bathed hope "cullens i have a perfect life now so please just leave" i said and they left i finished batheing Hope and took her upstairs were i heared bekkah singing to Henrik "Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird don't SING,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a DIAMOND RING<p>

If that DIAMOND RING turns brass,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a looking GLASS.<p>

If that looking glass gets broke,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,<p>

If that billy goat don't pull,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a cart and a bull.<p>

If that cart and bull tip over,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.<p>

If that dog named Rover don't bark,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart.<p>

If that horse and cart fall over,  
>you'll still be the sweetest baby in the world" and then i walked in "that's beautiful" i said and she smiled "it's nothing" and i smiled at her and got hope dressed i wrapped her up in a blanket and Bekkah did the same with Henrik.<p>

We walked downstairs and suitcase were there "everyone ready?" i asked and they nodded me and kol were running with the babies and the rest were driving.

5 hours later

We were finally back at new Orleans we stopped about 3-4 times to feed them but we got back before anybody else. Kol lead me in to the house and to the room they had banned me from we walked in and it was a babyroom we placed them in there cribts and they fell asleep. And me and kol went to bed.

7 years Later

"Mummy Henrik took my dollie" Hope screamed "Henrik Niklaus Elijah Mikealson give hope her doll" i shouted "fine" he huffed and Elijah, Klaus and Kol laughed and i glared at them Henrik came running in he was the spitting image of kol "daddy, uncles can we go pway fwootball" he asked giving puppy eyes and they all noded everyone had become closeur together since the twins were born i still kept in contact with Bonnie and Careoline but Elena still hated me for no reason. Katherin always visited and she finally found her mate back in Bulgaria but the teins love her to pieces and we always talked on the came in through the door holding a box "please say you didn't..." and she smirked Bekkah always got hope dresses and shoed "Oh hope" she alled nadHope Vampire speed down the stairs and in to my lap and bekkah gave her the box and in it was a red dress "i wove it tank you aunt bekkah" she said and i looked out the window smiling at the boys this is how my family should be perfect with nobody trying to attack us and if they do we will protect our family.

THE END

How did you like it okay like i said this is the end please tell me what you thought thanks xoxo


End file.
